DA03
by KatnaAce
Summary: At the end of Adventure 02, they claimed that everything turned out well. Oh how so far from the truth. Especially, when the truth is a web of lies that stretch's longs before the digidestined came...
1. An ironic return of a friend

DA03

Chapter 1

All: An ironic return of a friend

Key:

""= speaking/thinking

''= Telepathy

Italics=Flashbacks

Bold=Digivolution/Analyser

They stood at the graveyard, motionless. 10 digidestined stood around the front of the grave. It was ironic. He had brought the digidestined back together, and now he was gone…

_It had been a normal day. If you consider normal being digimon running all over the place and digidestined chasing after some weird BlackGatomon thing._

"_Where the heck did she go?!" TK Takashi shouted as fellow digidestined Kari Kamiya and Davis Motomiya followed right behind with the digimon holding up the rear. They had stopped for a moment to check their surroundings, having lost their target in a pursuit._

"_I don't think the target hasn't gone that far." Davis remarked as TK and Kari just looked at him._

"_What makes you think that?" Kari questioned her glare fierce and cold with no emotion. Her face was in mere inches of his. She slowly moved it closer until she was almost close enough to kiss him. Davis then sucker punched her to get her away. He was tired of this hazing. No, this wasn't hazing. It was bullying._

"_Stop!" Davis shouted, his hand balled up, ready to fight."This is not the time for this!"_

"_At least answer the question." TK responded, ignoring the situation._

"_Has it really been half a decade?" One of them asked but nobody looked to see who said it. It didn't matter._

"_Fine. Our target would have eventually run out of energy." Davis calmly answered. "During the pursuit, that BlackGatomon barely beat us."_

"_I guess you're right." TK said as Veemon, Gatomon and Patamon ran up to them. All around were in-training digimon of too many types to count._

"_So now what?" Veemon asked as he looked at his partner. A soft rustling sound in the trees caught Davis's gaze and he ran towards the sound._

"_I think Davis has figured it out." Gatomon responded as they followed behind him._

"_I think we've caught up!" Davis cockily shouted as they ran through the trees, avoiding any low-hanging branches along the way. It only took a few minutes to get through the forest, due to them going through the deepest part of it to get to their destination. The most surprising thing was the BlackGatomon was waiting for them._

"_Something isn't right." Kari responded as they all looked at the BlackGatomon. Unlike other Gatomon, this one wore no gloves or had no purple on its tail. Its paws were big enough to wield weapons. On each ear, was a small violet hair bow on the purple tufts. On its tail was a golden bell attached to a third small violet hair bow. Around her neck, was a tag holding a violet crest with a crescent moon on it._

_If the missing one could see the response to their disappearance, he would just laugh. For someone who everybody didn't care for, everybody coming to honor them was a huge privilege._

"_Why have you been harassing people?!" TK accused as the BlackGatomon rolled her big violet eyes._

"_It's the one petty crime that gets attention from people easily." BlackGatomon explained, her gazed turned over to Davis and Kari." You can call me The Black Cat."_

"_Fine. Next Question. Where did you get the tag and crest around your neck?" Kari questioned."I thought we were the only ones with tags and crests!" The Black Cat just laughed._

"_This is the Ancient Crest of Darkness." The Black Cat explained, holding the tag and crest out in front of her."From it, came the crests of light and hope. Or as I see it, a fake crest and a true crest!" Kari tensed up. What she just said couldn't be true, could it? Had it been luck that she fit the prophecy? Or was it some other greater force? However, that didn't matter now._

"_Enough talk." The Black Cat explained, pulling out a pair of butterfly swords from thin air. The hafts were made of bone, coved with leather and blue fabric, about 4½in in length. The blades itself was also made of bone, about 6½in in length._

"_Why?" Davis questioned as their digimon finally caught up for the second time that day._

"_If you guys win, I'll go with you peacefully. If I win, I get to take one of you and your digimon partners and you let me go."_

"_Those terms are…" TK explained mid-sentence, only to be cut off by Davis."Fine with us."_

"_Are you crazy?!" Kari shouted, her gaze turning to Davis._

"_We should have known that this was a trap." A voice explained, possibly TK's._

"_But we went on anyhow." A second voice explained, potentially Kari's._

"_I kind of expected you to jump on the chance of getting rid of me." Davis explained, pulling out his D-3._

_**Veemon digivolve too… ExVeemon!**_

_**Patamon digivolve too… Angemon!**_

_**Angemon digivolve too… MagnaAngemon!**_

_**Gatomon digivolve too… Angewomon!**_

_My turn." The Black Cat taunted as she pulled out a violet d-1._

_**BlackGatomon warp digivolve too… MoonLilithmon!**_

_No longer stood a BlackGatomon, instead stood a young woman. She looked to be in her mid 20's and looked to be 5'6. She wore a violet Lolita dress with multiple similarly colored petticoats. To contrast the violet, two of her petticoats were black and the other one violet. She wore violet high heels with a silver crescent moon on lower end of each heel. On each arm, was a violet bracelet woven from paracord with a silver crescent moon attached on it. In her hands, were the butterfly swords from before._

"_MoonLIlithmon?" TK questioned, pulling out the digimon analyzer._

_**MoonLilithmon**_

_**Mega Level, Virus**_

_**Veemon: The true form of the demon lord of lust, Lilithmon. You definitively don't want to be on the opposing end of her Dark Moon Blaze and Darkness Moon Stab.**_

"_True form of the demon lord of lust?" TK questioned as he looked at MoonLilithmon. "Doesn't that seem a little weird for the prologue of this story?"_

"_How do we know that's the actual demon lord of lust?" Davis added, his gaze turning to TK._

"_Exactly!" MoonLilithmon shouted, the others gaze turning to her. "I suspect the actual demon lord of lust is probably some nude Angewomon that the legends misinterpreted over the years."_

"_Enough talk! Time to fight!" ExVeemon shouted as Angewomon and MagnaAngemon started to approach their opponent. They had the advantage, but it was hard to tell how this battle would end._

"We were cocky then." Kari explained softly. The faint sound of footsteps could be heard in the background.

_Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon opened the golden circle in front of MoonLilithmon, only for her to shatter the gate with just a few stabs of her butterfly swords._

"_How is that even possible?!" TK questioned as MoonLilithmon just laughed._

"_I just forced the gate closed." MoonLilithmon explained, grabbing MagnaAngemon in the process."It's that simple." Her left butterfly sword glowed black with black flame particles coming from it. "Darkness Moon Stab!" She released a flurry of stabs onto MagnaAngemon, finishing it off with a blast of dark energy. The force of the blast reverted MagnaAngemon back into Patamon."One down, two to go."_

"_Vee Laser!" The x-shaped laser headed straight towards MoonLilithmon. She just stood there and took the hit. After all the smoke generated from the hit disappeared, MoonLilithmon was without a scratch._

"_You realize she's a mega digimon?" Kari mocked as Davis looked at her._

"_I was just testing how much damage the attack would do!" Davis answered as MoonLilithmon grabbed ExVeemon and pummeled him multiple times into the ground. After the third or fourth slam into the ground, ExVeemon reverted back. Angewomon took a few steps back. She looked at her opponent._

"_Are you willing to do what you have to do to defeat me?" MoonLilithmon taunted as Angewomon dashed towards her._

"_Celestial Arrow!" The arrows struck into MoonLilithmon, as Angewomon started to tear at her opponent's clothes. Kari watched in horror as her partner became belligerent and felt something snap inside of her._

'_You cannot allow your partner to win.' Kari looked around, trying to find the source of the voice._

"_Who just said that?" Kari thought, finally realizing she was the only who could hear the voice._

'_Your mind said it.'_

"_Great. I now have a voice in my head telling me what to do."_

'_Just do it.'_

"_Fine." Kari then looked at her partner."Angewomon! Stop, this isn't worth it!"_

"_Well it look like somebody finally has some sense within them."MoonLilithmon responded."Dark Moon Blaze!" A violet orb appeared in both hands and she threw them at her opponent, this caused the orbs to shatter and release a flaming wave beam each._

"_I'll F****** get you for that, you f***** of a demon!" Angewomon shouted as she said two words you rarely see angels speak. It wasn't the blast that made her revert back; it was her language she used a second ago. A second later, she was struck by lightning and reverted back into Nyaromon._

"_That means I win, right?" MoonLilithmon questioned as she reverted back into The Black Cat._

"_Yes." Davis answered, looking at the victor."Take your pick." He didn't care who was picked. Whoever of the three that was picked, so be it. The Black Cat thought over her decision for a record… two seconds before coming to her decision._

"_I'll take Davis and Veemon." The Black Cat happily explained. TK looked at her. He could tell Davis and Veemon's "master" was purposely acting fake to hide something, but what? That question would have to wait, for Davis and Veemon were gone…_

The sound of footsteps was slowly getting louder. The Digidestined all turned to see who was coming towards them. A mix of emotions came upon them.

"Hi Guys!" A familiar voice shouted. There stood a very much alive Davis and Veemon with some girl following right behind. She looked to be 5'5 and 16 years old. She wore a metallic sapphire blue dress and leather sandals. This was complimented by her blue eyes and blonde hair. Nothing had changed, except for Davis now being a few inches taller and around his neck was a tag containing a dark blue crest with a helmet icon similar to the one Magnamon wears. Almost everybody around him pulls out their digivices, except one. Ken Ichjouji and Wormmon walked away.

"Unlike them, you're still my friend in my eyes!" He shouted as he headed towards the subway.

"Can we all just be buddies and friends?!" The girl asked, her glance turning towards Davis.

"Do I have to remind you there are my bad friends, Varia?" Davis explained.

"If those are your bad friends, then who are your good friends?" Varia questioned as Ace whispered something to her. "In that case, time to fight?"

"Yep." Davis answered as he pulled out a 2h Dao broadsword out of thin air. The haft looked to be 4in long, made of metal and covered with dark blue fabric and leather. The blade itself was made of metal and was about 3ft long. Varia did the same but instead pulled out a pair of gladius's out of thin air. The haft of these blades were also made of metal and covered with cyan fabric. The blades were made of metal and shined with mystical energy. They looked to be about 3ft long also. All around them, digimon were digivolving to their max stages.

"Should I do the same, Davis?" Veemon asked, his glance turning to Davis.

"Yes, show them how much you've grown!" Davis shouted, pulling out his dark blue and silver D3.

Veemon warp digivolve too… UlforceVeedramon!

Where Veemon once stood, stood a knight in blue armor. He stood probably at least 7ft tall and looked ready to kick some ass.

"UlforceVeedramon?" Izzy thought, pulling out the digimon analyzer.

**UlforceVeedramon**

**Mega Level, Vaccine**

**Varia: This exalted knight digimon is someone you definitely don't want to be on their bad side. In other words, you're screwed.**

"Well that was helpful." Joe sarcastically responded. "Maybe we can find something out about the other one that might be actually helpful. Izzy pulled out the analyzer once again and looked.

**Scorceressmon**

**? Level, ?**

**The Author: Other than her name, nothing else really is known about this digimon. If you expected something else to come out of this entry, you're an idiot.**

"Who wrote these entries!" Izzy shouted at the air, hoping for a response."Because these were the worst I've ever read!"

"I did." The Author answered.

"I would like to file a complaint!" Izzy added, hoping that he could somehow get this whole debacle fixed fast.

"In that case, I'll send down my complaints department." The Author explained as a girl in a hooded forest green cloak appeared right in front of Izzy.

"Tell me what your complaint is." The Girl asked as her overly cheerful voice became degrading to Izzy.

"The digimon analyzer entries don't make any sense!" Izzy complained as the Girl just watched.

"The final step of the complaint process is…"The Girl's overly cheerful voice changing to something much crueler."I whack you over the head with a baseball bat."

"I don't think that's how the complaint process is supposed to work…"Izzy pleaded as the Girl whacked him over the head before teleporting away.

"On with the story, then!" The Author shouted as everybody forgot what just happened a second ago.

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!

"Wing Flame!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Tail Hammer!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!" One would think the combined attack power of 2 champions, 5 ultimate's and three mega's would at least make some kind of damage against a human, a mega and an unknown. After all the dust created from the attacks cleared, Davis, UlforceVeedramon and Varia were still standing.

"Ray of Victory!"

"Moon: Snake!" The beam was similar to Angemon's Hand of Fate, except this beam was much bigger and hurt a whole lot more. The Digidestined were so distracted by UlforceVeedramon Ray of Victory, they didn't notice the dark purple snake made of darkness coming towards Angewomon.

"Get away from me!" Angewomon shouted as the snake grabbed onto the holy ring around her right leg. A few seconds later, the snake disappeared and the ring disintegrated. The sudden lost in power felt weird and draining, causing her to revert back to Gatomon. Not a second later, Davis, UlforceVeedramon and Varia dashed towards their opponents, weapons ready.

"Is that a beam saber?" Cody asked, his glance fixed on UlforceVeedramon.

"Yes it is, my friend." UlforceVeedramon shouted as he used that very weapon to defeat Ankylomon in a series of quick slashes. In the background, Davis fought against both MagnaAngemon and WarGreymon simultaneously without breaking much of a sweat.

"How is this even possible?! Tai shouted as WarGreymon was thrown so hard at MagnaAngemon causing them to both revert back to Tokomon and Koromon.

"Wind: Bird!" A few seconds later, Varia was in floating in the air dodging flame birds and lasers.

"Come and get me!" Varia taunted as both Aquilamon and Garudamon flew straight towards her. Just as they were both going to collide with her, she jumped out of the way and they both rammed into each other and defeating two more digimon.

"Let's go." Davis explained as UlforceVeedramon reverted back to Veemon and Varia landed onto solid ground. They walked away from the graveyard, sheathing their weapons in the process.

"Hey! Come back!" Yolei shouted as she and the others watched Davis.

"How about for once, you come looking for me?" Davis suggested and kept walking.

"Come back here, you bastard!" TK shouted as Davis sheathed his broadswords. TK charged towards him and struck Davis multiple times.

"Why do you guys seem to jump to conclusions before you have the facts?" Davis accused as everybody's glances were fixed upon him."You have no evidence I'm here to kill you."

"You attacked us!" Sora responded as Davis laughed.

"Only because you guys reacted with digivolving to ultimate and Mega." Davis answered as light green leaves started to rain upon their partners. As the leaves touched them, their strength returned to them.

"What the heck is going on, Davis?!" Yolei accused as Davis turned.

"Round two, anyone?" Davis answered as the digimon redigivolved back to their max state.

"Then the lesson will be truly clear to you, won't it." TK responded as he punched Davis. As he did so, his hand was grabbed.

"I saved you from the Emperor, I was this world's last hope when MaloMyotismon had you stuck in the dream dimension, I'm the reason you guys are still alive. And yet I ask nothing of it." Davis lectured."Your response and the internet's, that I should be bashed and hated by all or that I'm the villain of all this." He released his grip off of TK's hand."I am no villain. All I'm only here to do is to make things right!" as he said that, a dark blue outline appeared around.

"Davis, do you want me to take them on?" Varia asked as Davis nodded.

"Overdrive Mode activate." Davis remarked.

**Scorceressmon overdrive too...ExaltScorceressmon!**

**ExaltScorceressmon**

**Mega Level, ?**

**Davis: ExaltScorceressmon is a mega level digomon you definitely don't want to mess with. Her rune attacks aren't something to be trifled, for she now has the ability to combine multiple elements.**

Not much changed with Varia. Her dress looked more like armor. Other than that, two runes circled around her. She quickly approached Davis, who whispered something into her ear.

"I will do so." Varia answered as she dashed towards them. Her oponent's released their best attack at her and made a whole bunch of smoke.

'Holy:Shield.' A golden shield instantly surrounded her, dispersing the damage. She dashed forward, and was heading straight towards Sora. A second later, Varia's left gladius was straight through her chest and she slumped to the ground.

"How could you?!" Matt shouted as he ran toward towards his deceased girlfriend. As he reached Sora's corpse, something caught his eye. On the roof of a nearby building, a figure draped in black watched. As he focused his gaze on the person, the person then teleported away. He looked down at the body and then to Varia.

"At the pyramid, did you put thought in your choice?" Varia answered as she sheathed her weapon and ran back to Davis. The three of them ran towards the apartments. The Digidestined just stood there.

"So now what?" Cody responded.

"We hunt them down and bring them to justice." Tai announced as everybody walked away. But not before taking one final look at their fallen comrade.

She looked around her cage, waiting. She couldn't remember the last time she had saw the light of a day. She hugged what was left of her partner's body. Why her? Why not somebody else? She wished she knew the answers to those questions. Maybe it would bring peace to her one day…

Notes:

9/17: Other than adding some plot; the chapter is still as great as ever! Hopefully this will fix some concerns I've read from reviews.


	2. The Emperor and the vandals

Chapter 2

Emperor and Vandals

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. However, an actual Digimon Adventure 03 is coming.

For every win, comes a cost." –Kai, Hunters.

Ken fumbled with the door to his office. It had only been ten minutes since he left. Questions formed into his mind. Was it really right to just leave his friends? Why was Davis back and where was he for those five years? Most of all, why wouldn't this door open at all?

"You're turning the knob the wrong way." Wormmon explained as Ken looked down at the door knob. He had been turning the doorknob to the left.

"Thanks, Wormmon." Ken answered as he turned the knob to the left. That allowed him to finally open the door and entered his office. He headed over to his swivel chair and sat down, his gaze caught by something on his desk. Right in front of his laptop, was an ordinary inconspicuous flash drive with a note right beside it. He picked the note up and glanced at it.

Thanks for being my friends for the past couple years. This should make things worth it.

-Davis

"Thanks…" Ken added as he looked down at the flash drive. He wanted to look at the files on the drive, but he suddenly felt tired.

"So now what, Ken?" Wormmon asked, his gaze turning to Ken.

"I'm going to take a quick nap." Ken answered, lying down in the bed in the office.

"Sounds good to me." Wormmon responded."I don't really expect Yolei and Hawkmon to be back anytime soon." Wormmon then climbed on top of the covers and did the same. Ken's eyelids got heavier and heavier and he started to dream…

_He was the Digimon Emperor now. For some reason, there was another person with him. He didn't remember there being another human with him when he was the Emperor. It was a girl, looked to be about 4'7 and 12 years old. She wore a dark blue dress and with black high heels. For some reason, that outfit went well with her long dark blue hair._

"_What is our next plan of attack, Emperor?" The girl questioned as the Emperor's gaze turned to her._

"_We grab some dark ring digimon and go out and destroy the digidestined, my Empress." The Emperor explained as they both released an evil laugh. Ken felt his stomach churn in disgust. In the background, a map of the digital world hung. The map had been divided into 16 by 16 squares. At least three-quarters of the map was shaded in. As The Emperor looked at the map, the dream faded away._

"What did I just see?" Ken thought as The Digimon Emperor appeared right in front of him.

"You saw the past, stupid." The Emperor taunted and woke Wormmon up in the process.

"I'm up." Wormmon greeted as his gaze turned to The Digimon Emperor. He slithered back in disbelief. "Am I just seeing things now?"

"You're not the only one." Ken responded as he gazed upon The Emperor. "What do you want with me now?"

"So that's going to be the way this conversation is going to go." The Emperor stated as a bewildered Ken and Wormmon just looked at him.

"What did you even expect?" Ken accused as The Emperor cockily grinned.

"I kind of expected you to kick me out, Kenny-boy?" The Emperor taunted as he headed through the door.

"No… It can't be…" Ken thought as he headed over to the computer…

"Is this the place?" A cloaked figure asked, her gaze turning to the large building in front of them. For being in the middle of the jungle, the building stuck out like a sore thumb. It was a standard gray concrete building surrounded by a barbed wire fence. In other words, a building used by the government that didn't want people to know what was in there.

"Yep this is the place, Kage." A second voice added as the four others standing beside her stared at the building. All were dressed identically in cream colored cloaks with matching hoods covering the top half of their heads, similar to Gennai. They dashed towards a tree, making sure nobody saw them in the process. They promptly climbed up, not allowing any branches to stick into their cloaks. After climbing up, they jumped into the base and alerted all the guards to their location.

"Well that was brilliant." A third voice responded, as Kage pulled out a pair of kunai.

"Then we'll have to do this the fun way then, Briar." Kage added as the guards approached.

"Put your hands in the air, Intruders!" One of the guards shouted as Kage watched his actions. He could easily tell the guards were heavily armored and armed.

"Bring it on." Kage taunted, motioning for the guard to come at him. the guard pulled out his pistol and fired at least a half-dozen shots as Kage just stood there. He then dashed forward and slashed the guard with both kunai.

"Where you learn do that, kid?!" the guard asked as Kage looked at him.

"I taught myself." Kage answered as the guard gave him a confused look.

"That's theoretically impossible!" the guard responded as Kage kicked him to the ground.

"It doesn't truly matter." Briar responded as the five of them ran past the guards.

"Hey! Come back here this instant!" An entirely different guard shouted as he and the other guards gave chase.

"Maybe this will deter you for a while." Briar added and threw a brown seed at the feet of the guards. A few of the laughed, some even joked that this was all a simulation. The joking around quickly ended as the seed turned into a massive vine and swallowed the guards up.

"Well I guess that worked." A third voice added as they ran closer towards the building until something caught their eyes. Outside the building, were a few fully stocked vending machines.

"Frost were still no in the building yet." Briar responded as she inspected the vending machines.

"Bang, do you think you can get these babies open?" The four and final voice questioned as she turned and looked at the third person.

"Not a problem, Ember." Bang answered as he strapped a grenade to each of the vending machines.

"We should probably stand back." Kage advised as Bang pulled the pins on the grenades and they took a quick step back. The grenades went off and allowed access to the spoils of the vending machines. The five of them quickly gorged themselves on cans of choke and assorted varieties of chips and headed into the building. Almost immediately, they had at least 20 assault rifles pointed right at them.

"I guess we aren't welcome here." Ember responded as a tiny flame appeared in her hand. She threw it and alight aflame the guards around them. The guards screamed in pain as their bodies were incinerated to their bones.

"Ember…" Kage lectured."That was an overuse of force."

"I'm sorry." Ember answered."I didn't mean to do that, I just want to pay them back for what they did to us."

"We all do, Ember." Briar explained."But now is not the time for that." They headed towards the hallway and noticed the huge amount of doors on both sides. Briar ran over to one of the doors in the middle of the hall. For some reason, she knew this was the wrong door. As she opened the door, she was shocked. It was a lab of some sorts, with the clean white walls and the high tech, state of the art equipment. That wasn't what pissed her off so much was what the red haired boy was doing. He was injecting something into a woman. As she quietly approached, painful memories surfaced. She pushed the memories back and inched closer to the boy, as she saw the full extent of what was happening. The woman was no longer human. Her skin a dark green and her hair now just withering, pale white petals. Her fingers now just vines with her nails just the leaves. All that was left of her feet were thin brown roots.

"Stop this!" She shouted, causing the boy to turn around.

"Says who?" The boy responded, the syringe still in his hands.

"I do." Briar accused as a rapier formed in her right hand. The weapon was made entirely of a carved tree branch. The boy laughed."What's so f****** funny to you?"

"The fact that you truly believe that you can be the hero in this grand moment." The boy responded."When all you truly are is a villain that's pretending to be doing the right thing." Briar watched his motions as she got madder.

"You're wrong." She shouted, moving the rapier closer towards the boy.

"No. You're the one wrong in this situation." The boy added."This is for the good of the scientific community! If you release her, all my research would be ruined!"

"This isn't science. This is imprisoning and torturing on a woman who never deserved it!" Briar responded, the rapier in her hand now right on the boy's throat.

"Go ahead and kill me." The boy taunted as Briar's gaze met his."Now we can truly see what side you bleed for."

"All that truly decides whether I'm a hero or villain…"Briar explained as the boy cracked a cocky smile."…Is the color of my heart." She pushed the boy away and headed over to the woman. The boy had her trapped in some glass cage, only allowing for a small amount of artificial sunlight in. She looked at the woman and noticed new details. The woman wore a dress of withering green leaves. The only other thing of any worth was the thing the woman was holding tight to her chest. It was a palmon, but no longer alive. Yet, it hadn't turned into a digi-egg. "Are you all right?" The woman's head turned as the silence creeped in.

"What are you doing?!" The boy shouted as he ran over to Briar.

"Freeing somebody that deserved to live free." Briar responded and noticed the boy's digivices. She lowered her rapier and stabbed it into the device, causing it to explode. She then slashed the glass, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. "Go, while you still have time!" The woman quickly glanced at her and crawled out of the cage.

"Thenks." The woman answered and ran down the hallway. She knocked the boy out. Questions circled within Briar's mind. Why did history have to repeat itself? Who was that boy, and why was he doing to that girl? Finally, where were her teammates? Thankfully, the last question answered itself extremely easily as Kage poked his head in.

"What the heck were you doing?" Kage questioned as Briar ran up to him.

"I was solving an injustice." Briar answered.

"That's the problem." Kage added as he looked at Briar."One of these days, you're going to get yourself killed trying to solve of these so-called "injustices"." He then turned and left the room with Briar following right behind.

"This is the last door." Bang responded, taping a few sticks of tnt to the door.

"Time to claim our prize then." Kage added as Bang set the explosives off. What followed next was only the door being blown off by the explosives.

"Hey! Did you just blow up the door of my office?!" A man accused as they all turned around. Standing before them, was Tai Kamiya.

"Didn't expect we would cross paths with you, Tai Kamiya." Kage greeted as Tai took a step back.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?!" Tai accused as the people he was talking to started to ransack his office.

"We are the Dark Blades." Kage explained."We're here to take back what was taken from us."

"That still doesn't answer my second question." Tai responded as Kage looked at him and laughed.

"You'll probably figure it out eventually." Kage answered as he started to smash Tai's desk to pieces.

"No! Please don't!" Tai whined as Kage laugh some more.

"You're in the government, man." Kage said."I think you'll probably have a new desk by tomorrow." As the wreckage got smaller and smaller, something finally caught his eye. In the rubble were six D-2's. He quickly grabbed them and motioned for his teammates to follow.

"Is that it?" Tai responded as he watched the Dark Blades run back down the hallway. This wasn't the time for this kind of stuff, but he would have to let it go for now. The time would eventually come…

"Honey! I'm home!" Yolei shouted as she looked around. She placed the groceries down on the table and released her grip on Poromon. She looked around, finding Ken was nowhere in her sight. "Where did you go this time?" She headed towards the computer room but something caught her eye. Right next to the groceries was a piece of paper.

"I'm coming!" Ken shouted and ran over to Yolei, who was now looking down at the paper. "When did this get here?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems like it's some kind of plan." Yolei answered…

It felt weird to be back here again for her. Maybe it was people. Maybe it was the place she was coming back to. But all that didn't matter. She was on a job, and that was all that really mattered. As she walked down the halls of the airport, a shadow followed right beside her.

'Are you ready to do this, master?" the shadow asked as the girl looked back at it.

"Yes. It's time to teach that b**** a lesson." The girl responded, pulling out a crumpled photo from her pocket. The picture was that of an extremely young Kari Kamiya. They continued on their way, as if nothing was wrong…

Next time on DA03, the younger digidestined meet up and try to figure out what's on the paper as that girl from the end prepares to launch her assault on Kari…

If you enjoyed, please leave a like and review! And if you payed attention, you might have noticed some things…

Gsv Wzipmvhh rh xlnrmt...

Sorry for being gone so long. Hopefully, I'll have an updated Hunters chapter 2 out soon!


	3. Visions

Chapter 3

Visions

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

The world was a different place to Kari Kamiya. Some minutes it was normal everyday life, and the next minute she was in a palace of marble and gold. This wasn't helped by the fact that she had an annoying voice in her head.

'I don't like being in your head either. But you don't hear me complaining.' Kari D-terminal went off and she headed towards her desk. It took her a few minutes due to all the clutter she had to move from her desk. Then something caught her eye. Sitting on a shelve right above her desk was a small clock. For some reason the clock counted down to something.

5:7:09:25

She finally found her d-terminal and turned it on.

Kari,

We found some kind of "plan" thing and decided to bring everybody together to figure out the plan.

-Yolei

'I say that we go to her and see what this plan is.'

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Kari thought as she heard a gun go off. She quickly ducked as the bullet dug itself into the wall.

"Kari, are you all right?" TK shouted as he ran over to her. Her vision was focused on the palace only she could see. "Kari! Kari!"

"Sorry, I got distracted." Kari answered as they left the room. In the living room, Patamon and Gatomon were watching TV.

"Come on, guys!" TK explained as the digimon looked at them.

"But the episodes of Fullmetal Alchemist were watching just got really good!" Patamon responded as Gatomon dragged him off the couch.

"Let's go." Gatomon responded as she was fitted into Kari's backpack.

"Where are we going?" Patamon asked as he hid in TK's jacket.

"Ken's and Yolei's place." Kari explained as they were met with four familiar faces.

"Hi guys." Davis greeted as The Black Cat and Varia stood beside him. Bringing up the rear of the foursome was Veemon.

"The meeting is for people that actually aren't traitors or untrustworthy people." TK responded as he felt a sharp pain in his privates.

"That feels appropriate for you." The Black Cat answered as she removed her butterfly swords out of TK's privates. Her eyes lit up and she jumped up and down." I just ruined a shipping! I just ruined a shipping!"

"What did you just do?" Kari asked as Davis looked at The Black Cat.

""That's my secret dick-cutting technique."The Black Cat explained. "It shuts the fanboys and fangirls up for a while."

"Where did you learn that?" Davis whispered as Varia giggled.

"During the time before I was in this fic." The Black Cat responded as a siren sounded as a troll in an officer uniform.

"The Black Cat, you're under arrest for shipping destruction!" The Troll explained as he grabbed The Black Cat."Your punishment is the taking of your pudding cup and spoon and repairing of one dick."

"I actually have a pudding cup?!" The Black Cat exclaimed as she repaired TK's privates.

"It doesn't matter!" The Troll remarked and disappeared.

'Well, that was extremely weird and perverted.' Kari

"Do you think I even care?" Kari thought as the foursome walked away. As they did so, Cody ran towards them with a bruised Armadillomon following behind. In his hands was a stick sword usually used in kendo. Cody charged towards Davis and his weapon was immediately knocked back down the hallway.

"Is it "pick on Davis" day, today?" Davis responded as Kari, TK and Cody froze."No it f****** isn't." The threesome then quickly climbed down the stairs and down to the lobby.

'Well, that was awkward.' Kari just groaned as the other threesome headed to the elevator. They were quickly dropped down to the lobby and headed to the subway. Cody hid Armadillomon in Kari's backpack as they walked out. Davis just took a quick glance at them. In the past few days, the media had gotten word of the mysterious disappearance of Mimi Tachikawa from a mysterious informant. Because of this, many of the digimon that were living in the city were hiding and the media was in there usual feeding frenzy outside the apartment building.

"Why has the disappearance of Mimi Tachikawa taken so long to surface?"

"Why has this been kept a secret for so long?"

"Do you know where Mimi is at the moment?" None of them wanted to hear another word out of the media. As they pushed their way through the media, a gunshot rang off and everybody cowered. Thankfully, the gunshot caused the media to scramble away from them except for one girl. She was probably two year older than them but about the same height as they were. She was dressed in a green kimono and her brown hair hung down to her knees. Beside her was an Aruraumon.

"What do you want?" TK questioned as the girl cowered.

"The Truth." The Girl responded as the digidestined looked at her." My name is Sachiko Tachikawa, Mimi's younger cousin." At that moment, Davis's D-terminal went off and he pulled it out. After taking a quick glance at whatever was sent to him, he cracked a cocky smile.

"Why are none of you answering me?!" Sachiko responded as Kari had another flash. This time, she was in some sort of garden with Sachiko being replaced by some weird green plant digimon thing. TK was now some powerful angel digimon she had never seen before. It was a Angemon that was one part MagnaAngemon and one part regular Angemon. Cody was now an Armadillomon except with humanoid features, weirdly. Her gaze was suddenly focused on Davis and The Black Cat. Unlike the others, they were draped in black hooded cloaks that only showed the lips and chin of their faces. As she tried to look down at herself, her vision switched back to normal once again. The flash lasted only a few seconds and freaked her out. With every flash, her desire for answers grew.

"Aruraumon, make them talk." Sachiko responded as a green tattoo on Sachiko's neck started to glow.

"Great, a marked one." The Black Cat responded as she equipped her butterfly swords.

"A marked one?" TK responded as Davis looked at him.

"About a year before you guys went to the digital world," Davis explained."An unknown person entered the digital world with about 100 kidnapped children, who he promptly imbued with powers representing the element by color."

"You just made that s*** up." TK remarked."That or you got it from a comic book." TK expected a quick slash to a non-valuable body part but got nothing out of it.

"Aruraumon, digivolve." Sachiko explained as Aruraumon started to glow a forest green color.

**Aruraumon warp digivolve too… DarkRosemon!**

TK pulled out the analyzer tool Izzy had built for them and pointed it at DarkRosemon.

**DarkRosemon**

**Mega Level, Virus Type**

**No data is known about this digimon except its one of the evil ones.**

"Well that was useless" TK responded as Patamon flew out of TK's jacket.

"I guess the party is over." Varia said as she opened Kari's backpack up and allowed Armadillomon and Gatomon out. A second later, she then pulled out a leather-bound tome."Let's give magic a chance this time." Varia opened the tome up and revealed the page showing DarkRosemon's data.

"In other words, it's the mega level form of Palmon." TK explained as he held out his D-3.

"In that case," The Black Cat explained as she was surrounded by a beam of light. "Cover me for the moment."

"You heard her." Davis added as he, Cody and Kari also held their D-3's out.

**Veemon semi-warp digivolve too… AeroVeedramon!**

**Gatomon digivolve too… Angewomon!**

**Patamon semi-warp digivolve too…Angemon!**

**AeroVeedramon**

**Ultimate Level. Vaccine**

**This holy dragon is something you don't want to mess with. It's V-Wing Blade and Dragon Impulse attacks are something not to be trifled with.**

As Angewomon started to fire off Celestial Arrows, the beam of light around The Black Cat disappeared and revealed a girl about their age with long black hair in a violet gothic Lolita dress.

"So do you have a name?" Kari asked as the girl drew a quick circle out of black chalk.

"All I heard was "I'm so boring I deserve to be stabbed"." The Girl responded as she finished the chalk circle and slammed her hands down upon the circle. The circle glowed and the one and only, LadyDevimon appeared.

"Mistress what ha-" LadyDevimon explained as Angewomon's focus changed to her and started to attack.

"Sorry about that." The Girl responded as she dashed forward towards DarkRosemon. As she did that, Davis equipped his dao broadsword and dashed with her. In the background, Angemon was spamming his Hand of Fate attack to no effect.

"You realize that Gatomon no longer has her tail ring?" Cody remarked as TK ignored him.

"Dark Temptation!" DarkRosemon shouted and released a shower of black rose petals at them, doing some damage to the digimon.

"Megaton Press!" Ankylomon shouted, jumping into the air and landing on DarkRosemon.

"That's the way, Angemon!" TK shouted as Cody pulled out a kendo stick blade and whacked TK with it. "What was that for?!"

"Why do you want Davis and that girl to lose?!" Cody accused as TK continued to ignore him.

"Because Davis was always F****** traitor, that's why." TK shouted as Davis and The Girl stopped and dashed backwards towards them as AeroVeedramon tried to use V-Wing Blade on DarkRosemon to no effect.

"Davis is our friend and I believe he has reasons for all of this!" Cody responded as an outline of yellowish gold appeared around him. "And no matter what, reason's are all I need!" As he said that, a tag and light yellow crest appeared in his left hand. He opened his palm up revealing the crest which showed a shield with a sword going across it. "Are you ready for this, Ankylomon?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be!" Ankylomon shouted as Cody held out his D-3 once more.

**Ankylomon digivolve too…GrandAnkylomon!**

**GrandAnkylomon**

**Ultimate Level, Vaccine**

**GrandAnkylomon is an ultimate level vaccine digimon who's Grand Rock Smash and Grand Megaton Slam attacks are a force that can rock your world.**

Ankylomon now stood at least two feet taller and his body size doubled. His tail hammer now looked more like wrecking ball than something you would see on an animal.

"Hey GrandAnkylomon!" AeroVeedramon shouted as Ankylomon looked at him."Let's work together and combine our attacks!"

"I think that's probably the best idea!" GrandAnkylomon responded as Kari's vision flashed once again. This time her eyes focused on Cody, who was now looked like a warrior with a sword and shield. But far in the distance, she could make out another person in the distance. It was a girl of some sorts with a sniper rifle beside her. As she tried to make out the features of the girl, GrandAnkylomon and AeroVeedramon dashed towards DarkRosemon.

"Dark Rose whip!" DarkRosemon shouted as she started to whip the area around her.

"Dragon Impulse!" AeroVeedramon shouted and screamed at his opponent.

"Grand Rock Smash!" GrandAnkylomon shouted and banged his tail against the ground causing rocks to fling forward into the dragon impulse attack as Angemon was still using his Hand of Fate attack to no effect. This then caused the two attacks to become one super attack and actually do some damage to DarkRosemon. Sachiko then yawned and DarkRosemon reverted back into Aruraumon.

"This has gotten too boring for me." Sachiko responded as TK shook his fist in the air."So I'm going to leave you morons and plan my next move." Then a portal opened under her feet causing Sachiko and Aruraumon to disappear into the Digital World.

"We'll get them next time." Davis answered as all the digimon reverted back except LadyDevimon and Angewomon who were still having their little catfight. Davis whacked both of them and caused Angewomon to revert back to Gatomon and LadyDevimon to disappear. The Girl quietly approached Cody and then whispered something into his ear.

"What did she tell you?" TK accused as Cody laughed.

"It's a secret to everybody."Cody answered as TK stormed off with Patamon following him close behind.

"Let's get going." The Girl responded as two pairs of handcuffs were snapped around her arms."What is the meaning of this?!"

"You're considered a criminal." TK explained as he showed them the arrest warrant for The Girl.

"It's nice to see those who saw me as their puppet as a legitimate threat." The Girl remarked as they headed towards the subway."Ken and Yolei are waiting for us, and it's best not to be late."

"What are we going to do now?" The shadow asked, looking at its partner.

"We follow them to wherever there going!" The Girl said as she looked through her scope on the gun.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" The shadow added as the girl calculated her jump.

"Of course it is." The Girl answered as she jumped to the next rooftop.

"In that case, it's going to be a long journey." The shadow groaned as the girl jumped from building to building. She looked down at her watch. On it was 4:0:0:0 and ticking down.

"Why does Cody get to be the hero this time?" TK shouted as he banged his fist against a wall. "Why don't I get to be the hero this f****** time for once?!"

"TK, you'll get your chance eventually." Patamon explained as TK slapped him away with his right hand.

"But I want it now!" TK shouted as Patamon noticed something weird about TK. On his right hand, was a purple mark. The purple mark started to slowly grow but neither gave any concern…


	4. An Unlikely Friendship of Light and Dark

Chapter 4

The Unlikely Friendship of Light and Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

(A/N: I like to thank Akiza Kahn and AspiringWriterGal for reviewing!)

"There is no need to be a famous hero. There is no need to demand the respect of others. Using such things to reproof yourself, and resent others… looking at others with jealousy… You do not have to do this. Even if others do not acknowledge it, you only need to act in a way that you can be proud of yourself! Because you yourself are your greatest fan! If you can love yourself… that love will cheer you on for the rest of your life."- Monomi, Super Dangan Ronpa 2

The wait was unbearable for The Girl. Maybe it was her true distrust of all public transport, or the fact that she was a "prisoner" to the two buffoons that were somehow considered more superior to her.

"Can you please remove the stupid handcuffs off of me?" The Girl demanded as her gaze focused on Kari.

"Wouldn't that allow you to go around and do things that people would call anarchy?" Kari responded.

'I think you should allow her to run free.'

'Do you think I need your opinion in all of this?'

'No. But I still point it out anyhow.'

"Possibly." The Girl remarked as Kari looked away and she slipped both sets of handcuffs off. "You really under estimate my abilities."

'Well I guess it didn't matter.'

'Oh shut up.'

'I told you this would happen. But what did you tell me? "Oh it's going to be all right." Bullshit.'

'You need to calm down.'

'I don't care.' The Girl looked at her, causing a chill to run down Kari's spine. Kari quickly looked down at herself. The Girl had slipped one set of cuffs onto her wrists and the other set was around her legs, preventing Kari from moving. In front them laid the train tracks."What do you plan on doing with me?"

"Simple. I plan to throw you onto the traintracks." The Girl answered.

"Doesn't that seem stupid to do?" Kari answered as The Girl pressed he right hand against Kari's stomach, leaving a violet pawprint behind.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, fake." The Girl explained as she made a hologram appeared in her hand."I'm an assassin. And you're a very wanted girl."

"You planned this, didn't you!" Kari accused as The Girl laughed.

"Have you already forgotten, Harbinger? I am the True Digidestined of Darkness. The one who can easily set things in motion and simultaneously destroy the things you hold precious. In other words, you should have seen this coming from miles away, "Kari"." The Girl explained as she kicked Kari onto the tracks."You do not have much time Digidestined of Light and I plan to make every minute of it full of pain." Kari attempted to fiddle with the handcuffs. If she was lucky, she could get herself free.

"Help, This crazy woman has thrown me onto the train tracks!" She glanced all around, looking for anybody to save her. TK, Davis and the digimon had went to grab snacks for them and were nowhere in her vision. It was only she and The Girl in that part of the subway.

"Tick Tock. The train is coming." The Girl taunted as Kari gritted her teeth. Why was she the one this happened to?

'It's because of me, Kari.'

'Thanks a lot.' She continued to fiddle with the handcuffs, hoping to free her wrists. She would not allow her oponent to win, no matter what it took for her to win.

'Are you sure, Kari?'

'I guess.'

'But by doing so, there is a consequence.'

'Whatever.' The train was just about to come around the bend as a golden outline appeared around Kari.

"I will not allow the darkness to use me as their plaything!" She shouted as everything suddenly stopped.

"Good job, "Kari"." The Girl congratulated as she made the handcuffs disappear. "You passed the test."

"What test?" Kari responded as she noticed she was back on the platform.

'She was testing the both of us.'

"Let's just end this now, Harbinger." The Girl shouted as she threw a familiar object onto the floor. It was a flatbow, the limb a golden metal rod with an exquisite pattern carved in. The string on the other hand, was just regular old string."Only one can walk out of this battle, alive." At that moment, the stopping of time negated and time returned to normal and The Girl now wielded her butterfly swords.

"Let's do this then." Kari answered as she realized what she just said. The Girl only stood.

"Go ahead and shoot me." The Girl taunted as she stood perfectly still. Kari looked at her and hesitated. She could have easily shot her opponent for a variety of reasons.

'End that f****** f*****'s right this instance.'

'No... I just can't.' She fumbled with the bow some more. 'Other than she pushing me onto the tracks, she hasn't done me anything wrong.'

'She's a potential threat that must be destroyed, Kari.'

'The world is not black and white! Give her a chance and she'll show her true colors!' She dropped the bow to the ground as The Girl sheathed her weapons.

"You can keep the bow." The girl explained as Kari strung the bow around her chest."Also, let's keep this our little secret."

"I'm totally fine with that, Whoever you are." Kari answered as the rest of the gang ran up to them.

"So when does our train leave?" Varia asked as Davis looked down at the ticket.

"In a few minutes, Varia." Davis answered as he handed some cotton candy to The Girl. The Train eventually came and they came aboard. They quickly took their seats and it headed off.

'I still think you should have killed her.'

'She's not your puppet, Harbinger.' Kari quickly turned and noticed The Girl waving.

'So you decided to join our conversation, I'm guessing.'

'Yep.'

'But, why?'

'Even know we our on opposite sides, I believe we work together to our goals.'

"Kari, are you all right?" TK asked as Kari looked at him.

"Yeah TK... I'm all right." Kari quickly answered as she looked around. TK was right next to her, while everyone else was scattered all around. She got up from her seat and sat down next to The Girl.

"What do you want?" The Girl remarked as Kari looked at her.

"Who are you?" Kari asked as The Girl fell to the floor, laughing. After doing that for a few seconds, she got back up into her seat and regained her composure

"I have many names and identities across many universes. In some, I'm you. In others, I'm Davis. A few, I'm some girl named Serena with a bunch of human demon lords. In truth, I have no name for other people have given me a name already."

"Then what is it?" Kari added as The Girl looked at her.

"My name is..." As The Girl was about to say her name, the train suddenly stopped.

"This is your conductor speaking. For some reason, some mechanical bird woman thing has decided to attack the train." The Conductor explained as Davis and The Girl equipped their weapons.

"Time for battle." Davis shouted as he motioned for the rest of them to follow behind.

'This is your chance. Destroy the darkness once and for all.'

'No. That Girl is my friend!' She pulled the bow off of her and held it in her hands. She wouldn't be afraid now. Whether this "Mechanical Bird Woman" was another assassin or something else that held a grudge against them, she would fight.

"Are you ready, Gatomon?" Kari asked as Gatomon nodded. They quickly ran out of the train and into the tunnel.

"Appear! LadyDevimon!" The Girl shouted after drawing a chalk summoning circle on the wall of the tunnel. She then slammed her hands onto the circle, causing LadyDevimon to appear.

"You called?" LadyDevimon greeted as Gatomon groaned.

"Kari, digivolve me so I can kick her ass." Gatomon ordered as Kari ignored her.

"No, you can just wait." Kari answered as they headed forward in the tunnel. For being a tunnel, it was incredibly failing in it's job. The tunnel was bright enough to very easily read a newspaper while standing against it's marble walls.

"Polly want a cracker?" Davis joked as a cold, metallic screech pierced the silence of the area.

"If by cracker, you mean fingers." A voice answered as a silver humanoid Biyomon with one of those wind-up keys on her back. Her skin was covered with feathers, but looked like they had been made the metal equivalent of feathers. The "Biyomon" did look extremely weird with all it's main feature's on a busty humanoid body.

"Duck!" Veemon shouted as the digidestined ducked as the "Biyomon" flew right at them, but then suddenly decided to fly back a little bit in order to watch them intently.

"What the heck is that?!" Cody responded as Varia pulled her tome out.

**ClockworkBiyomon**

**Rookie Level, Virus**

**Varia: ClockworkBiyomon are a rare variant of Biyomon that are created in tinkershops instead of being found out in the wild. Even then, is best to watch out for there Clockwork Twister and Clockwork Bite.**

"I'm guessing we don't want to find out the effects of Clockwork Bite." Veemon asked as Varia nodded.

"It doesn't matter what the effects of a certain attack are." Davis explained." We need to defeat it, in order to move on." As Davis started to approach ClockworkBiyomon, Kari stopped him.

"The Girl and I will take ClockworkBiyomon on." Kari announced as Davis looked at The Girl.

"I am totally fine with that." The Girl answered as the two of them and their partners dashed towards ClockworkBiyomon.

"I truly expected The Ancient Ones to have more sense." ClockworkBiyomon taunted."You really expect only two people can truly defeat me, a rookie digimon with the power of a mega?!"

"If your a rookie digimon with the power level of a mega, why aren't you a mega digimon then?" The Girl responded."That would make more sense than the current claim you have made."

"Why are you even questioning it! You're suppose to go with it until you have proved me wrong in that area!" ClockworkBiyomon complained as the "Complaint Department" Girl appeared and whacked her over the head with her baseball bat.

"Do you still remember your complaint, ClockworkBiyomon?" "Complaint Department" Girl asked happily as ClockworkBiyomon nodded."Another satisfied customer in the books!" She then teleported away as everybody else wondered what just happened.

"Let's do this, Kari." The Girl encouraged, as Kari noticed she had not used air-quotes around her name.

"Agreed." Kari shouted as the golden outline appeared around her."We can do this!" She pulled out her D-3. It was time.

Gatomon corrupted digivolve too... Bastemon?

"I don't think that's suppose to happen." Davis responded as he looked at Bastemon."Isn't Gatomon supposed to digivolve into Angewomon?"

"That's how it's suppose to work." TK added as LadyDevimon examined her.

**Bastemon**

**Ultimate Level, Virus**

**LadyDevimon: Of all the creatures of darkness, Bastemon is one of the weirdest darkness digimon I've ever seen. It's a belly-dancing cat anthro digimon thing... with vampiric powers. Her Helter Skelter and Vampire Dance are two attacks that are good to have on your side and not the enemies. Also, are we sure this isn't some fan digimon?**

"Bastemon is an actual digimon, LadyDevimon." The Author explained as LadyDevimon and Bastemon ran up to Kari and The Girl.

"It doesn't matter what form Gatomon has become! The two of us can still win this!" Kari proclaimed as she cocked the bowstring back and fired the arrow that now appeared in the bowstring. An arrow flew and struck ClockworkBiyomon.

"Thank God. I was starting to get bored of your self-referencing!" ClockworkBiyomon announced as The Girl jumped and stabbed her a few times.

Evil Wing!

Helter Skelter!

"And this the moment we cover our eyes with something." Davis explained, now wearing his goggles.

"Why?" TK questioned as he suddenly approached in a zombie-like fashion. Varia then ran up and slapped him hard, breaking him from his trance.

"Helter Skelter can easily bewitch digimon and weak-minded humans." Varia added as Patamon banged his head into a wall continuously. After volley and volley of attacks, ClockworkBiyomon started to suddenly slow down.

"Oh TK!" ClockworkBiyomon taunted."I heard a friend died. A dummy that wasn't blonde she was!"

"Shut up!" TK shouted as The Girl and Kari looked at each other.

"We need to finish this right now." Kari whispered as The Girl nodded.

"I have an idea." The Girl explained as she whispered something to Kari.

"Are you sure?" Kari answered as she fired an arrow at ClockworkBiyomon.

"Yep." The Girl said as she threw Kari up into the air. As Kari flew through the air, she fired off one final arrow and landed safely. The arrow flew in slowmotion, until it reached it target. And in tradition weak-spot fashion, that being the spot where the head and the neck connect in the back.

"This isn't the last time we'll meet, digidestined."ClockworkBiyomon warned as she disappeared through a portal. The Conductor ran out from the front to join them as The Girl, Davis and Kari removed their weapons from their hands.

"So who was one that made that bird woman thing go away. Kari looked at The Girl and nodded.

"I did sir." The Girl answered as The Conductor approached and Bastemon dedigivolved back into Gatomon.

"What is your name?" The Conductor asked as The Girl looked at him.

"Victoria." Victoria explained as everybody stood silent.

"Well Victoria, you have helped me out greatly." The Conductor explained as they headed back onto the train.

"Victoria, why did you decide to tell them your name?" Davis asked as he looked at his partner.

"Because I expect the things that lie ahead for us, to be even crazier and weirder than my least dangerous secret." Victoria explained as LadyDevimon and Veemon sat down next to them.

"I see." Davis answered as Victoria cuddled with him.

"Kari is on our side, even if the Harbinger is not." Victoria added as she noticed Kari's skin become slightly tanner. She quickly pulled out a purple laptop and typed up an email as the train started back up again.

"Next Stop! Tamachi!" Davis shouted as the train sped away...

They stared at the screen, hoping for an explanation.

"What have we done?" Yolei weeped as they read through the entries.

"I'm truly surprised that after all of that we did, Davis was still happy enough to forgive us and be our friends." Ken added as he scrolled down to the bottom of the page."Yolei, there's only one more entry left and then we'll be done with this." Instead of a diary entry, was a link. He clicked on the link and both Ken and Yolei read it through...

Notes:

A flatbow is a type of bow that has a straight rod instead of a curved one. Also for those curious about the content's of the link at the end, don't worry. You'll have to wait about two weeks to find out. Why two weeks? Because that's when the final chapters of Diary of A Conqueror will go up and the content's of the link will be revealed as the final chapter of Diary of A Conqueror.


	5. Traitor

Chapter 5

Traitor

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon at all.

"By the end of these coming days, you will be no more. Even then, everything has already been planned out to the t!"-The Empress, Hunters

Thankfully, nothing else of much interest happened after the train started up again. It only took them the rest of the hour to get to Tamachi.

"Author, can we finally get to Ken and Yolei's place, finally?" Victoria shouted as a long deafening pause followed for at least a good five minutes.

"Yes." The Author answered as they headed out of the train station. The minute they walked out, every digimon that was enjoying their day suddenly disappeared, out of sight of them.

"What's their problem?" LadyDevimon asked, as everybody looked at her.

"I think you freaked all the in-training and rookie digimon out." Davis explained as LadyDevimon laughed.

"Of course I do!" LadyDevimon added."I was designed to like something from a nightmare, people!"

"I don't think people are going to listen to you." Cody explained."You sort of have a reputation."

"In my defense, I didn't want any part of the whole Daemon Corps thing." LadyDevimon argued as TK gave her a suspicious look.

"That still gives us no reason to trust you." TK responded as LadyDevimon got up in his face.

"I could say the exact same thing about you stupid." LadyDevimon answered as she grabbed TK's hand.

"Let go of my hand, you stupid demon!" TK accused as LadyDevimon threw him to the ground.

"You deserve it you stupid lucky boy!" LadyDevimon shouted as Victoria put herself between the two of them.

"That's enough, you two." Victoria explained as they continued on.

"Fine." TK answered as he grinned evilly at LadyDevimon.

"I'll get you another day." LadyDevimon responded as they walked. Thankfully, nothing much of any interest happened the rest of the way to Ken and Yolei's apartment.

"Can we just take away The Author's right to continue this fic?" Victoria suggested as some drunken teenage girl in a bikini appeared."Who the f*** are you?"

"Oops. Sorry about that." The Author explained as Victoria shook her fist in the air."Wrong character."

"I'm teh dronken gurl thet kops trock ofth theh deadd peopleh." The Girl explained as she was teleported away.

"Just ignore it, Victoria." LadyDevimon comforted as Victoria approached the door.

"Let's just get this over with." Victoria remarked and knocked. A few seconds later, Hawkmon opened the door and immediately closed it.

"Hawkmon!" Veemon shouted as Hawkmon opened the door back up again, this time more slowly. "What's wrong?"

"Why is she," Hawkmon explained, pointing his left claw at LadyDevimon."Back from the dead?"

"I found her egg and with my help, she regenerated back." Victoria defended as Hawkmon spat on the floor.

"So I'm guessing your The Black Cat then?" Hawkmon accused as Victoria pulled her butterfly swords out.

"You know what sounds good right now? Fried Hawkmon of course." She announced as the runes on the handles of her weapon glowed purple."Dark Fryer Flame." She then stabbed Hawkmon, resulting in a nice stack of fried chicken fingers.

"Can we please have an instant replay please, Author?" Cody asked as the scene was looped twice more. After that, LadyDevimon and Veemon munched on the former Hawkmon.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Hawkmon asked as he reappeared and noticed LadyDevimon.

"If you mention her once more," Victoria explained as she pointed at LadyDevimon."I'll punch you across universes and fanfiction sites."

"Why isn't she dead?" Hawkmon protested as Victoria punched him, causing a giant hole to form in the sky.

"That was sort of stupid." Gatomon added as the door closed."Because of that, the door closed."

"I have a solution to that problem also." Victoria explained and kicked the door open.

"So how are you guys doing?" Wormmon asked as he looked them.

"So how's your little conqueror master's doing?" Victoria asked as Wormmon, Veemon, Davis, Victoria and Varia allowed out a huge laugh.

"Wonderful." Wormmon answered as Hawkmon reappeared.

"Sometimes you people can be an extreme pain in the butt." Hawkmon added as Wormmon led them into Ken's office.

"So how are you guys doing?" Ken asked as Victoria stabbed him.

"Why did you just stab my husband?!" Yolei accused as Victoria giggled.

"I told him during our last meeting, that if we ever meet again I would stab him." Victoria answered as Yolei took a deep breath and Victoria healed Ken's stab wound."Also, I'm Victoria the Black Cat. But you can just call me Victoria."

"So can we see this plan finally?" Kari added as Yolei held the piece of paper up.

"It's interesting." Davis remarked as he examined the paper."I was expecting a more complex code."

"What do you mean?" Ken responded as the paper was handed to Kari.

"For something like this, the person who wrote this usually would have gone all out on the code." Davis explained."But it's one of the more simpler codes."

"The code still looks complex to me." Ken answered as Kari passed the paper to Victoria. A few seconds later, Victoria copied down the deciphered code onto a separate piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Ken asked as TK grinned evilly and pulled out a switchblade, flipping it open in the process.

"That won't really matter, Ken." TK explained, holding the switchblade to Victoria's neck."Now hand it over and no one will get hurt."

'Well I guess Davis has some serious explaining to do.'

'I guess your right on that.'

"Here you go, TK." Victoria answered as she handed the piece of paper.

"Pleasure doing business with you people." TK claimed as he pulled some big weird purple worm out and held it out in his palm."Now who to use this upon?" He circled around a few times, stopping at each one for a second. After doing this for a couple of minutes, he finally stopped truly at Yolei."Ken, how far are you willing to go for the one you love?" He threw the worm at Yolei and teleported away with Patamon. Yolei started to shiver as her arms and legs disintegrated into a pool of blood and data. As that happened, Davis punched the wall and Victoria approached him.

"I guess it's explanation time, Davis." Victoria explained as she looked at Davis.

"Guess you're right." Davis answered as everybody looked at him."So where do I start?"

"The whole A and B thing." Ken said as Cody coughed.

"The timeline where you throw me in jail is the original timelime aka A, Ken." Cody elaborated as everybody looked at him."Things eventually got reset with Davis and I keeping our memories, which resulted in our current timeline aka B." As Cody went into a quick explanation over the big differences between the two timelines, Varia replaced Yolei's missing limbs.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yolei whispered as Varia attached the left leg she created from magic.

"Yes. However, this is a temporary solution." Varia explained as Yolei moved her new left leg."These limbs will need to be replaced with cybernetics in order to get you to full strength."

"Sounds good." Yolei whispered as Cody finished blabbing, setting a new record for the time he has talked in a single moment.

"Why thank you for the meaningless compliment, Author." Cody responded as he looked over to Davis.

"Moving on," Victoria explained as she pulled out the piece of paper."The plan."

"Hold on a second, I thought you gave TK the plan thingy." Kari responded as Victoria laughed.

'She actually gave him a cover for a porn magazine.'

"In that case, I guess I'll have send an old friend after you guys." TK taunted as everybody noticed him now standing on the roof of a lower building."Kimeramon, there's some people who want to see you!" He rang a bell, and the familiar Frankenstein-inspired digimon burst forth. Davis unsheathed his broadswords but Ken placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I created this monster, I'll be the one who destroys it." Ken announced as Wormmon followed him out.

"I'm going with you!" Yolei added as she ran over to the love of her life as Hawkmon followed."We both got ourselves into this mess and now it's time to fix it!" Ken looked at her and nodded.

"In that case, it's time to split up." Victoria explained as Ken, Yolei and their partners ran out of the apartment."Cody, I believe you have things that you need to deal with."

"Right." Cody answered as he and Armadillomon left the apartment.

"You ready to go?" Victoria asked as she glanced towards Kari.

"Yep." Kari responded as they and their partners headed out. The only ones left in the room we Davis, Veemon and Varia.

"Time to join our friends." Davis shouted as they ran out. Along the way, they ran into Ken and Yolei on the stairwell. It took them a few minutes to get up there where TK and Kimeramon was impatiently waiting for them.

"You could have easily just destroyed the building, stupid!" Davis taunted as TK laughed.

"The Author requires at least one battle per a chapter." TK explained as Kimeramon roared.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Davis asked as Ken and Yolei held out their digivices.

"It's time to move on form the past and move onto the future!" Ken shouted, causing a dark green outline to appear around him.

"We have made so many mistakes in the past, but it's time to move on!" Yolei added, causing a red outline to appear around her.

Hawkmon semi-warp digivolve too... Silphymon?

Worrmon semi-warp digivolve too... JewelBeemon!

"Why doesn't Hawkmon get an actual ultimate form?" Yolei asked as Varia pulled out her tome.

**Silphymon**

**Ultimate/DNA, Vaccine**

**Varia: Due to the fact almost a decade-and-a-half have passed since Digimon Adventure 02 ended, people have decided that Silphymon is now Hawkmon's Ultimate form. In other words don't blame the Author, blame Yggdrasil for this.**

"Who the heck is that?" Yolei asked as Kimeramon used Heat Viper on a nearby building.

"A major piece of lore of the digital world that doesn't matter right now." Varia responded as she flipped through her tome.

**JewelBeemon**

**Ultimate, Vaccine**

**Veemon: JewelBeemon is the actual Ultimate form for Wormmon. This bug is force to be reckoned with his Spike Buster and Shot Claw attacks.**

"Awesome!" Ken shouted as he looked over at his partner as Varia made her tome disappear.

"Now that you're done with this pointless introduction, can we now have this fight?" TK asked as Kimeramon roared.

"Yes." Davis answered as he ran towards the edge of the building and jumped. Somehow, this allowed him to jump over to where TK was at.

"Nice try, Davis." TK taunted as the loud roaring of an engine pierced the silence.

"What the heck?" Davis shouted as a rope was thrown down and TK climbed up.

"I'm sorry. I have to run along and destroy things!" TK taunted as he gave a signal. After doing so, Kimeramon started to rampage.

Static Force!

Spike Buster!

The combined force did nothing to Kimeramon. Somehow, that fact did not come to either of them at all.

Veemon semi-warp digivolve too... AeroVeedramon!

"You guys need some help?" AeroVeedramon shouted as Silphymon and JewelBeemon nodded.

V-Wing Blade!

Static Force!

Spike Buster!

Thankfully, the combined effort of all these attacks actually destroyed Kimeramon, somehow.

"So now what?" Yolei asked as the digimon dedigivolved.

"We get you some actual limbs." Davis explained as he made a digi-port actually appear."That way we can you back to an equal playing field, Yolei." They then headed through the portal and disapeared.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Ace asked, looking towards his friends. Nina, Kai, Kalin, Aurora and Mark were all there along with Clara, Celestia and Kyrena.

"Yep!" Everyone else shouted as they looked at him. They then headed for there vehicles of choice and threw the petal to the metal.

"Black Cat, are you even sure this is even a good idea at all?" Ace shouted into his com.

"Of course!" The Black Cat answered."The Empress did so, so how hard could it possibly be?"

"Nigh-Possible." Ace answered as The Black Cat laughed.

"Put some hope in me!" The Black Cat answered as the six of them noticed the cyan mist they were approaching.

"I'm guessing that's where we have to go." Aurora shouted as they disappeared into the mist...

Notes:

Didn't see any of that coming, did you? Things are going to get interesting now that the Hunters have joined the battle. Before the next chapter comes, there will be some explaining in Hunters to what's going on...


	6. An Alliance

Chapter 6

Destruction and Mayhem

Disclaimer: I really don't own digimon.

"Crazy, no. Unpredictable, yes."Ace, Hunters upcoming chapter.

(A/N: Thank you BreakingWays for reviewing) TK and The Empress watched the screens. They all showed Odiaba, but showed different area of the city.

"Assassins, there's somebody here to see you." The Empress announced as Angel, Arachne, a boy and ADR-12 ran up to her.

"What you want now, idiot?" Angel responded as The Empress pointed her left glock right up in his face.

"What did you just say?" The Empress accused as Angel took a step back.

"That you're an idiot..." Angel quickly answered as The Empress backed away.

"See? That wasn't too hard, was it Angel?" The Empress responded as TK watched her.

"Is that how you usually treat your mercenaries?" TK asked as The Empress nodded.

"So who's that dude?" Arachne questioned as she filed her nails.

"He is the one who's helping us here." The Empress explained as Angel paced."Also, go cause cause trouble down there!"

"You're serious, right?" Zeus accused as The Empress nodded.

"Go wild!" The Empress announced as the airship ramp opened up and the four assassins, Bill and Gabe jumped out of the airship.

"So now what?" TK questioned as The Empress turned around.

"You get into some evil-looking outfit and I go out and sell some juice." The Empress explained as Patamon watched her.

"Are you actually serious?" TK shouted as The Empress nodded."One, who will be flying the airship and two, how will juice somehow help us?"

"We'll just have the pig-thing fly it and the juice will bring people to our side, of course!" The Empress announced as Patamon took the wheel and somehow, they were still in the air.

"Fine." TK responded as he headed to an empty room and The Empress pulled a cart out. She then ran forward, cart in front and jumped out.

"Just another day in paradise." Joe muttered as he preformed the autopsy. This was something he hadn't had in mind for the day. Usually, he would only have to help a few digimon with splinters and sore throats. It wasn't usual for him to preform an autopsy. Especially not for a friend. "What are we even trying to figure out anyway, Matt?"

"If Sora was an actual clone or not." Matt muttered as Gabumon looked at him.

"Right." Joe answered as Gomamon examined the corpse.

"By the way people, Varia the whatever killed Sora in the updated chapter 1, people." Gomamon announced as Matt and Joe glared at him.

"Thanks for the stupid pointless exposistion, Gomamon." Biyomon barked as Gomamon looked at her.

"Calm down." Gomamon responded as Matt got up.

"Where are you going now?" Joe asked as Matt motioned for Gabumon to follow behind.

"To check out a lead." Matt responded as he walked away with Gabumon. Outside, he pulled out his d-terminal and typed some stuff in. He sort of expected he would be led to the shadowy person he saw earlier. "I don't remember any of that!"

"I updated chapter 1, silly!" The Author shouted as Matt and Gabumon continued on.

"Do you want to try some free juice, young man?" A voice asked as Matt noticed a shopping cart full of grape juice piloted by some young teenage girl.

"No thanks, were good." Matt responded as the girl pulled out a glock.

"You will drink some juice or else." The Girl explained as she handed Matt a glass of grape juice.

"Or else what?" Matt accused as the glock inched closer to him.

"Drink it." The Girl urged as he knocked the glass onto the ground and walked away.

"Do you think we should have kicked her butt?" Gabumon asked as Matt shook his head.

"No, but we need to get going." Matt answered as they ran ahead. It took them another ten minutes to get to their destination.

"Matt, isn't this where that crazy woman was talking about Mimi and how Izzy was all evil? Gabumon asked as Matt ignored him.

"I've been waiting for you, Matt." A voice explained as they both noticed the girl approaching them. She looked to be about his age and was draped in a black hood and cloak. Following right behind her was a chibi version of Minervamon.

"I am not a chibi!" The Digimon shouted as The Girl looked at her.

"Nobody accused you at all." The Girl explained as Matt watched them.

"I was told you could answer almost any question about the digital world." Matt explained as The Girl nodded."My question is, where is the real Sora Takenouchi?" The Girl gave him a quick glance and laughed.

"I believe you already know the answer to that question, Matt." The Girl responded."So it was pointless to ask for a meeting with me."

"That's not why I asked you here." Matt answered as the chibi Minervamon started to arm wrestle with Gabumon."I asked you here to talk about the accusations you've been making about Izzy using Mimi as his own personal test subject."

"That would have been my second guess." The Girl remarked as chibi Minervamon started to bang Gabumon against the ground."What's your problems with accusing him of what he did?"

"You realize just how little people care? Matt shouted as The Girl laughed."They all think this is just some publicity stunt with an unknown motive." The Girl laughed even harder.

"And yet you came to me." The Girl answered and looked over at her partner."Waranamon, stop beating Gabumon against the ground."

**Waranamon**

**Rookie, Vaccine**

**The Girl: Waranamon is the rookie form of MInervamon/Mervamon. In truth, this makes a whole lot more sense than LadyDevimon digivolving into them.**

"You couldn't have came up with some better name, could you?" Waranamon complained as the familiar sound of a bat hitting a person's head rang out.

"Do you still remember your complaint?

"Yes." Matt and The Girl ignored it as the sound continued.

Do you actually still remember your complaint now?"

"No."

"Then have a nice day, then."

"That was awkward." The Girl added as an idea came to her." Let's make an alliance."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked as his glance moved back to The Girl.

"We secretly keep in touch, trading information with each other." The Girl explained, pulling out a piece of paper and wrote some information down on it before giving it to Matt."By the way, you can call me Tigerra."

"Interesting name." Matt said as Tigerra pushed him down, causing them to both dodge the hail of gatling gun rounds fired at them.

"Time for the fun to begin." Tigerra shouted, pulling out a cyan and silver D-3 as a cyan outline appeared around her.

**Waranamon overdrive-digivolve too... Mervamon!**

**Gabumon warp digivolve too... MetalGarurumon!**

Mervamon

Mega/Overdrive, Vaccine

Tigerra: Mervamon is the true mega form of Waranamon. She is a proud, strong warrior that's part of some digimon show that nobody cares about and isn't part of this story at all. For some reason, she look's like a medieval prostitute.

"Well that was a useless analyser entry." Matt remarked as a figure carrying a massive gatling gun while riding on the roof a tank started to approach.

"What did you expect? Actual info gained from looking at some text?" Tigerra joked as she pulled out a katanas into each hand.

"Are you serious?" Matt accused as Tigerra laughed.

"You've seen Davis fight, I assume?" Tigerra asked."I taught him most of what he knows."

"In other words, you're bragging." Matt answered as he and Tigerra got on MetalGarurumon.

"Well, were taking on a guy standing on a tank." Tigerra remarked."I'm trying to give you a little hope." They ran towars the tank, with Mervamon following right beside. As the two forces approached, Matt gasped. Standing on the top of the tank, was TK.

"TK, what's the meaning of this?!" Matt accused as TK laughed.

"I'm evil now, Matt." TK taunted as Mervamon grabbed him."I revealed that fact about fifteen minutes ago." Matt looked at Tigerra, who wasn't even fazed at all.

"Mommy, Mommy, can I f*** him?" Mervamon shouted as Tigerra nodded. As she was about to f*** TK, a giant armored vehicle fell in front of them.

"Thank God! None of the youngster reading this got to be scarred!" The Author claimed as MetalGarurumon started to tear at the tank.

"Well that was easy." Tigerra responded as she threw the now exposed Gabe into the cart of juice.

"That was just round one!" Gabe shouted as Angel and Arachne joined the fight.

"Doombringer!" Angel called out as the scythe blade headed towards them. Tigerra quickly slashed the air and knocked the projectile back.

"Your turn, Matt." Tigerra explained as Matt looked at MetalGarurumon.

"Ready to do this?" Matt questioned as MetalGarurumon nodded.

Garuru Tomahawk!

The fired missile quickly found it's target and blasted Arachne.

"Do you really expect a simple missile will destroy me?" Arachne taunted as a thick web covered MetalGarurumon.

"Get on your hands and knees!" A voice shouted, causing everybody to stop."You're all under arrest for allowing a human and digimon to mate with each other!"

"Shouldn't you arrest the people preforming the inappropriate act?" Tigerra accused as the voice laughed.

"But you basically allowed the two to f*** each other!" The Voice responded as Tigerra went behind the vehicle and pulled the two apart.

Can't I do it a bit longer? I was having fun." Mervamon argued as Tigerra shook her head."Fine."

"Now that they're gone, can you now go away?" TK asked as the armored vehicle disappeared.

"No. We're here to fight." Mervamon shouted as the airship suddenly started to rapidly descend.

"Today is definitely not my best day." The Girl muttered as she immediately blew her cover."Oh well, guess that mean's I'll have to join the fight then." She pressed on a button and her Empress guise appeared on her. The Empress walked towards them, glock's in hand.

"How many more are they going to throw at us?" Matt asked as he watched the airship crash right on top of the building Joe, Gomamon and Biyomon were in. His hands balled-up into fists as he charged towards his younger brother.

"Oopsy." TK taunted as Matt gave him a right hook.

"How could you? They were your friends?!" Matt accused as TK laughed.

"If they were ever friends, why didn't you come for my girlfriend and I after The Digimon Emperor and Empress captured us?" TK responded as Matt looked at him.

"What are you even talking about, TK?!" Matt remarked as Tigerra pulled him back as a hail of gunfire erupted right in front of TK.

"I guess we have to start at square one then after this." Tigerra explained a familiar foe made his return.

"No..." Matt whispered as the familiar form of Myotismon appeared."You're supposed to be dead..."

**Myotismon**

**Ultimate, Virus**

**The Author: If you don't know who this guy is, why are you even reading this? If you don't know who this guy is, go watch Digimon Adventure and come back once you got through his arc. I can wait.**

"Contrary to popular belief, there are more than one Myotismon." Tigerra answered."That's due to him being an easy to use thing in this kind of story." Angel and Arachne retreated, probably out of fear or cowardice.

"Can someone please explain this shit?!" Matt asked as Tigerra laughed.

"Mervamon. Show him the true power of an overdrive digimon." Tigerra proclaimed as Mervamon dashed forwards.

Hebi Punch-Revision Slash combo!

The snake covering Mervamon's right arm extended and struck Myotismon, following it up with a slash from her sword Olympian Revision. MetalGarurumon and Matt watched. There was a clear difference of power between the two digimon.

"You win this battle, Ancient One." TK taunted as he teleported away."But this war has only just begun."

"So now what?" Matt asked as MetalGarurumon and Mervamon dedigivolved.

"You get some answers." Tigerra answered as she made a portal appear."Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, I won't allow the deaths of my friends to be wasted." Matt said as the four of them headed through.

She watched the boy intently. Had it really been as long as it had been? The boy had grown greatly since she last saw him. She quietly approached him. She didn't care anymore. It had been too long since she last saw him...

Notes:

I will be taking a one week vacation from doing any daily stories. There will still be another DA03 chapter this week and possibly some other stuff. Also, Joe's fate will be revealed soon enough...


	7. Snake among the grass

Chapter 7

Snake hidden in the grass

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Vengeance and Revenge have a price. A price you pay when the reaper comes.-Unknown

Cody ran among the crowds of Tamachi. Had things been different, he would have walked. But it wasn't that kind of day. He was looking for somebody, a boy with a similar partner as Davis. He would lead him to the answers he was looking for. A person then darted through the crowd, heading towards the glass of a bookstore. Cody stopped and silently approached. It was a girl, dressed in a silver dress and sandals. A boy was with her, attempting to remove her from the glass.

"You can look at the books later."

"Can't our search wait?"

"No."

"Yes!" The Girl headed towards the door of the bookstore with the boy following. Cody did the same and watched the two of them inside. This was probably the person Victoria wanted him to find.

_"A friend of mine is coming. Find him and you'll be led to the truth." Victoria whispered into his ear._

"Hi, are you looking for somebody by the name of Victoria?" Cody asked as the boy looked at him. The Boy was dressed in tan shorts and a bluish black t-shirt with goggles in his hair, signifying he was a main character in an entirely different fic.

"Possibly." The Boy answered sarcastically."Does she look like a "cat" thing?"

"Yes." Cody whispered."Well, she does have a human form." The Girl quickly examined him and then looked at the boy.

"We're looking for a girl named Aurora." The Boy explained as Cody stared in confusion."I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm Ace." Ace then pointed at the girl sitting at the table."And that's Clara, my partner."

"I believe the word you're looking for is "Digimon"." Cody explained as Ace gave him a confused look."I'm Cody, by the way and my digimon is Armadillomon."

"You have your word, I have mine." Ace answered as the four of them left.

"So where are you from?" Cody questioned as Ace pondered the question.

"No clue. Probably from the future." Clara responded.

"I didn't ask that question." Cody remarked as they walked.

"So what's your sorrow?" Ace asked." You know, what has happened in the past that has traumatized you?"

"That's not something you openly tell strangers." Cody responded as he watched Ace and Clara.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. From where I'm from, almost everybody is jacked into some game." Ace whispered as they suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Cody questioned as a ball of electricity flew right above them.

"That's what wrong." Clara said as she pulled out her kopi's and Ace pulled out his katanas.

"Is this how you normally take on threats?" Cody questioned as Ace nodded. "Can't you just digivolve Clara instead?"

"Digi-what?" Clara asked as she stared at Cody."What the F*** are you talking about?"

"This whole franchise is insane." Ace added as he and Clara dashed forwards.

"No you're the crazy ones!"

Armadillomon supercharge too... GrandAnkylomon!

"So that's your big trick. Big whoop."

"Then what's yours then?"

"We don't really have one."

"Then why are we even having this conversation then?"

"Because we do."

Grand Rock Smash!

After getting hit by about a dozen rocks, the three of them stopped arguing.

"Let's fight." Clara responded as the three of them ran through the crowd. There target was doing the same. But, it seems that somebody was targeting there target.

"Where are we going?" Cody shouted as Clara freaked some people out by shooting some fireballs in the air.

"Who knows?" Clara answered as she looked around. Everything around her was new to her. And yet, she didn't care at all. They weren't there to see the sights, they were there to fight. A second ball of electricity flew through the air, heading straight into a wall not that far from them.

"There he is!" Ace shouted as he noticed their target.

"You're a little too late." A voice mocked as everybody turned. Sitting on a streetlamp was Aurora. She was also dressed in a shirt and t-shirt, except colored brown. Over it she wore a brown leather vest and belt that went with her cowboy hat. In her hands was a pair of pistols."I did some good for you guys, now hand over what you took from me." Aurora demanded as Cody noticed her long blonde hair.

"We have no idea at all what you're even talking about." Clara coldly responded as Aurora glared at her.

"Liar." Aurora responded as Cody watched her. As he did so, he was reminded of someone familiar."Because you refuse to hand over what you stole, I will take it by force." Ace immediately knocked the streetlight, causing Aurora to fall to the ground."So were going to play it that way then." She fired off a hail of gunfire as the three of them ducked.

"Nice try, Aurora." Ace taunted as Aurora growled.

"I have to admit Ace, you have survived the longest of my many targets." Aurora explained as Ace flipped her off and gave her a cocky grin."You protect a boy who's name is the only thing you even know. Why?"

"Because you're shooting at us!" Ace answered and ran towards his opponent.

"Just as I thought." Aurora responded."You have no reason. The sheer fact that Victoria even allowed somebody like you to somehow help is truly amazing." Ace now stood before her. Both of them, waiting for the other to strike.

"Did you ever see any of us friends, Aurora?" Ace accused, his left katana a couple of inches away from Aurora's neck.

"Nope, I couldn't give two f**** about you guys." Aurora explained as Ace pushed her to the ground.

"Who are you then?" Clara added as she and Cody approached the two of them."A girl who cares for no one except herself?"

"You could say that." Aurora explained as she got up and pointed a gun at Cody."It's been awhile, brother."

"How does this make any sense?!" Ace questioned as Aurora laughed.

"You wouldn't understand, Acey." Aurora answered as she found she was now missing her right arm.

"Why do you people love to remind me?" Ace remarked as Clara looked at him."What, it's obvious she's going to get a new arm soon enough." Aurora's arm then instantly grew back.

"What the heck?" Clara responded as Aurora threw a flash bang. After the smoke cleared, Aurora was gone and GrandAnkylomon was back to being Armadillomon. Ace banged his fist into the ground.

"Well, is she telling the truth?" Cody asked as Ace threw his hands up.

"How should I know?

"You know this would have been big information to tell me."

"Well I didn't know then."

"Both of you, calm down." Clara responded as Cody and Ace looked at her."We need to hunt her down and get to the bottom of this."

"I guess she's right." Ace responded.

Kai was mesmerized by Tamachi. Maybe it was the lights or the knowledge that other human beings actually existed. Either way, she wasn't in the mood to get hit by the sudden hail of gunfire.

"What did Ace cause this time?" Kai thought as she dived towards the ground and noticed Aurora.

"Are you ready to die, Kai?" Aurora taunted as Kai pulled out her combat knife. Kai was wearing the same green sundress and sandals as before. Her eyes filled with determination. Aurora wanted to laugh. It didn't matter what Kai attempted to do to her. The outcome would always be the same. She would win and Kai will lose.

"Personally, I'm in the mood to live, Aurora." Kai answered and stabbed Aurora. Aurora shook her off and pointed both of her pistols straight at Kai's head.

"Were in a digimon fic, a way more successful one than our own." Kai explained as Aurora immediately pointed her guns right at her head and fired.

"Don't ever do that again." Aurora shouted as she ran off with Kai after her. Thankfully, her next target wasn't that far away. For some reason, Kalin and Cid were walking right towards them. Kalin was dressed in one of those orange sleeveless basketball jerseys and grey pants. Cid was dressed in tradition samurai armor that didn't make sense against his green skin.

"Aurora!" Kalin responded as Aurora fired. Cid jumped in front him, blocking the bullets with his sword. Aurora looked behind her. Kai had caught up to her. She quickly pulled out some duck tape and wrapped it around Kai's wrists and legs.

"That should keep you busy for a while." Aurora explained as she ran towards Kalin.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kalin accused as Aurora laughed.

"I never wanted to be with you guys, ever." Aurora remarked as Kalin pulled out his longswords, fury within his eyes."I was only looking for one person."

"And that person is?" Kalin shouted as Aurora laughed. Maybe if he reasoned with her, he could convince her to stop this madness.

"That's not something a little ant like you needs to know." Aurora answered as Kalin slashed at her. She reacted by kneeing him in the face and threw him at Cid. Aurora ran forwards, questions forming in her mind. Why were these people so stubborn about grasping the truth about her? Why were they so eagerly questioning this revelation. These were people who one could consider some of the last people of their future, yet why were they so foolhardy? She buried the question to the back of her mind. Those things didn't matter now. Her mission was complete now. She could finally relax now. All that was left to do now was hide.

"Going somewhere, traitor?" A voice responded as a figure walked out from an alleyway. It was boy dressed in a junior version of the business suit and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Mark, always the sneaky and cold one." Aurora muttered as Mark approached and gave her a right hook."I sort of expected you to appreciate what I do."

"There's a big difference between a friend and a traitor, Aurora." Mark explained as he dodged Aurora's gunfire."We trusted us and you took full advantage of it. That's the very definition of traitor."

"What did you truly expect, Mark?" Aurora responded as she blocked Mark's punch."You're here for your own reasons."

"Yes, but the team come's first!" Mark shouted and punched her with his combo attack.

"Well, good for you." Aurora said as she jumped over Mark and continued her running. She knew where thing were going to go. "I sneaked a glance at the script. You're going to have me fight at least one more of my "friends" before this chapter ends."

"Lucky guess." The Author responded as Aurora bumped into the final person. She was dressed in a purple boob tube and a black skirt with matching purple high heels.

"Oh, hi Nina." Aurora greeted as Nina watched her. She could easily tell she was pissed off at her, judging from the looks she and her partner gave her. Her partner was a catgirl dressed in a trenchcoat named Celestia.

"Is it true?" Nina asked as she pulled out her butterfly swords slowly, as if she didn't want the truth to be what it was.

"Yes Nina, this is the truth." Aurora answered as tears started to fall from Nina's eyes.

"You were her friend!" Celestia shouted as she pulled out her cards.

"Oh shut up, you stupid cat." Aurora claimed as Nina watched her. She didn't want to rationalize this at all."Nina, sit." Nina then suddenly sat on the floor.

"What?" Celestia screamed as she watched Aurora make Nina do all sorts of tricks. She wrestled her to the ground.

"Nice try, Celestia." Aurora explained as she pointed both guns at Celestia."Hurt me, and I'll do "things" to Nina."

"You wouldn't." Celestia accused as Aurora laughed.

"I will go as far as I must go in order to preserve peace between all worlds!" Aurora announced as Celestia's cards formed into a saber.

"And yet you leave behind a much more important group." Celestia explained as Nina started to act like a cat."The People who called you friend! Those same people you have gone after! That I can't stand for!" She stabbed Aurora straight through the heart."By the way, looking for this?" She pulled out an old style digivice and showed it to Aurora and removed the saber from Aurora's heart.

"We'll meet again..." Aurora whispered as she teleported away. At that moment, Cody and the other hunters ran up them.

"So now what?" Cody asked as he looked at Celestia.

"We head to this other world." Ace responded as Celestia opened up a portal. They all jumped in, ready for anything.

Tai sat his desk. Why had this day have to be like this? Agumon was outside his office, trying to buy a snack from one of the snack machines that wasn't destroyed when the Dark Blades attacked. His phone rang, causing Tai to pulled it out of his pocket and answer.

"Hello?"

"It's been a long time, Taichi."

"Who the heck is this?"

"An old friend, Taichi. Have you forgotten about me?  
"I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"And yet I do, Taichi."

"Stop wasting my time and temper. What do you want?"

"Meet me at the place your journey "began" and we'll talk, Taichi. Bring that pathetic dino also." The caller on the other end hanged up.

"Agumon, time to go." Tai explained as he walked out of his office.

"Where are we going, Tai?" Agumon asked as he looked at his partner.

"Back to where our journey began, Agumon." Tai explained as they ran out of the building...

Notes: Chapter 8 will be the last chapter for this month. Because of this, chapters 9 & 10 will come out in November. Mostly because I want to work on other projects. Hopefully, you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. A Very WTF Chapter

Chapter 8

A Very WTF chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

It wasn't much of a trek to get back to the cliffs. In truth, it took them longer because they took their time and enjoyed the sights.

"Took you idiots long enough." A voice responded. A boy stood at the edge of a cliff. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with black sleeves and white pants. Unlike the rest of the cliff he was standing on, in that area a part had broken off."I'm surprised you two even came."

"Well... You seemed suspicious." Tai responded as the boy laughed.

"But I'm your friend, Tai." The Boy answered."I'm your friend. I'm your friend!"

"The joke wasn't funny when I made it!" Agumon shouted as The Boy laughed.

"Doesn't it feel good to be back, Taichi?" The Boy questioned as he watched Tai.

"Who the heck are you?" Tai accused as the boy giggled.

"Have you honestly forgotten the name of your rival, Taichi?" The boy asked as Tai looked at him."My name is Neo Saiba, second-in-command of the Original Digidestined." Agumon and Tai's jaw both dropped.

"You're one of the guys who kicked Apocalysmon's ass!" Tai exclaimed as an entirely different person. Actually, it was more than one person laughing.

"You crack us up!" Kage responded as the Dark Blades jumped out of the bushes.

"Great, it's those guys again." Tai muttered as the Dark Blades stood on the sidelines.

"So you don't really care for us?" Briar accused as some weird grayish blob arachnid thing appeared.

"Tai, Dark Blades, meet Arukadhimon." Neo announced as everyone looked at it.

"It's so cute!" Bang exclaimed.

**Arukadhimon**

**Multi, Virus**

**Neo: Arukadimon is a multi level digimon that can easily kick all of your guys as-**

Just as Neo was about to finish stating information about his partner digimon, The Dark Blades ate him.

"Best meal I've had in a while!" Frost shouted as a few ice crystals formed in her hands.

"Can someone please explain this shit?!" Neo complained as the meal entertainment began."I demand a reason for this!"

"Well, you're not going to get any." Complaint Department Girl explained as Tai and The Dark Blades watched. "Do you even remember your complaint?"

"No."

"Good!" Then she disappeared.

"That was weird." Tai responded as Neo laughed harder.

"Oh well, come forth Daemon!" Neo added as Daemon appeared. It was a little purple guy with big dark purple wings.

**Daemon**

**Mega, Virus**

**Neo: Daemon is the demon lord of wrath, a powerful digimon that you shouldn't be able to eat!**

"This can't be for real." Tai responded.

"And yet I am." Daemon answered as everybody looked at him."Why are you all looking at me?"

"You're so tiny!" Kage accused."You're supposed to be a whole lot bigger!"

"What did you expect?" Daemon responded."A giant evil manipulative digimon?"

"Yes." Bang shouted.

"Well we Demon Lords are in constant use, doing demonic things." Daemon explained as he gave a smug look.

"Like what?" Ember asked.

"Taking over the world and forcing a guy to dance for the rest of eternity." Daemon answered.

**Inferno Blaze!**

**Agumon warp digivolve too... WarGreymon!**

**Terra Force!**

"Is really the best that you can throw at me?" Neo responded as the brownish red sphere impacted them. After the sphere disappeared, both Daemon and Neo just stood there."If it is, I kind of pity you!"

"Why did you ask us here?!" Tai accused as both Neo and The Dark Blades laughed.

"Considering what is coming, you deserve to know the truth." Neo explained."Everything you fought for is all for naught."

"What?" Tai remarked as Neo laughed."That's not true! My friends and I have brought peace to the digital world!"

"Still going to deny the inevitable, Taichi?" Neo responded as he pulled out a picture and showed it to Tai. It was a picture of his parents with Kari, who looked to be about nine in the picture.

"That photo is faked! I remember having that picture taken!" Tai announced."My parents took Kari and I to a photography studio and had the family picture taken!"

"Can you even remember what the place is even called?" Frost questioned as Tai pondered it.

"No, every time I think I have it figured it out I forget." Tai answered as Neo smiled evilly."But that proves nothing!"

"You're right, Taichi." Neo added as he pulled out a cream-colored piece of paper."I went searching for your birth certificate. I found Kari's, but not yours."

"That can't be possible!" Tai shouted as WarGreymon ran over to him.

"Tai, are you all right?" WarGreymon questioned as Tai shook his head.

"I'm all right."

"Have you started to notice the pattern, Taichi?"

"What do you mean?"

"That the name Kari keeps getting mentioned over and over again? As if you don't exist."

"You're a liar! I do exist and I'll just have prove it to you!" Tai ran towards Neo and thew a punch at him.

**Dark Scratch!**

"Leave him alone, Neo." Kage shouted as Neo flipped him off."He deserves the truth, but not in the way you're doing it." Tai looked down at his arm. On his slightly tanned arm, was a pale patch of hairless skin.

"You were forbidden to leave the digital world for a very good reason, Kage." Neo explained."You were too valuable to be lost in the filthy place back home."

"Enough." Frost responded as ice crystals formed into a spear. "We have done our punishment many times over. Can we now reunite with the person you took from us?!"

"Never, because all of you with be trapped here forever!" Daemon exclaimed as he formed a sphere of darkness in his hands. The sphere quickly grew until...

"Now, Daemon." Neo shouted as The Dark Blades ran over to Tai.

"Give us your digivice." Briar explained as Daemon started to slowly lower the sphere.

"Why?" Tai questioned as Kage looked at him.

"Your destiny is here, Tai." Kage explained."We'll bring peace to both worlds no matter what it takes!"

"That, and we're out of batteries."

"Tai, there our best option." WarGreymon added as Tai reluctantly handed Kage the digivice.

"Good luck, you crazies."

"Good luck to you, Tai..." Bang exclaimed as they were transported through Tai's D-Terminal. The sphere of darkness fell to the ground. Then everything went black

"Here we are." Kage responded as The Dark Blades looked around. Approaching them, was a mob of people. Leading them, was a spiky brown haired girl with red eyes and weird purplish pink eye shadow. She wore a black tank top that only covered her upper body and a matching skirt. The crowd quickly approached them and gave them a quick once over.

"Did you come from the digital world, troublemakers?" The Girl accused as The Dark Blades watched her.

"Yes. We're from the digital world." A voice explained as The Dark Blades turned.

"Salamandermon, how did you get here?" Kage asked as they looked at the digimon. The digimon looked like most standard salamanders, except it was a whole lot bigger than an average salamander and could shoot fire.

**Salamandermon**

**Armor/rookie, Virus**

**Kage: Salamandermon was our leader's partner. For some reason, after she disappeared he always followed us everywhere.**

"The batteries actually did work, stupid." Salamandermon responded as the girl looked at her. He suddenly froze.

"You're coming with us, little guy." The Girl responded as she grabbed Salamandermon and held him up in her arms.

"Give him back!" Frost shouted as he noticed the loaded guns the mob carried.

"So you're going to fight, then?" The Girl explained, pulling out a loaded pistol.

"Bring it on." Kage responded, kunai in hand. The rest of The Dark Blades followed suit. The mob promptly fired off their guns in quick succession, only to promptly to look at their smartphones.

"These people can't be serious." Briar responded as she formed a barrier of vines around them.

"And yet, they're still shooting at us." Bang added as he threw a few live grenades over the barrier. The grenades went off, dealing no damage whatsoever. He looked at Kage, hoping for an answer.

"I don't know, Bang." Kage answered as Ember dashed through the crowd, only relighting a lit cigarette.

"What is wrong with us?" Briar questioned as her barrier crumbled to dust.

"Guys, I think it's time to give up for now." Kage responded as he held his hands in the air. The rest of The Dark Blades following suit.

"Stop firing." The Girl explained as the crowd turned.

"Nah, too boring." One man shouted and started to shoot in the air.

"What? Are you mutinying against me?" The Girl accused as the people nodded.

"Yes they are, stupid." Briar answered and grabbed the girl's wrist."And you are coming coming with us." They promptly ran, trying to get away from the mob.

"Well I didn't expect that to happen." The Girl added as The Dark Blades looked at her."I'm Kiyu Tokasida."

"Well Kiyu, the fun is about to begin." Ember added as The Empress ran towards them, glock's in hand. Bang pulled a grenade out, his middle finger on the pin.

"You have to the count of three, stupid." Bang explained as The Empress laughed.

"And if I don't?" The Empress questioned as Kiyu looked at Bang. He couldn't be no older than 13, and yet he was facing down a person who could very easily on there side.

"Can someone please explain what the f*** is going on?" Kiyu responded.

"Oh Kiyu." The Empress taunted, giving her a snark smile."You already know the answer to that question. Just think, and everything will come clear to you." Kiyu let off multiple rounds into their target.

"You're lying!" Kiyu shouted as she fired off her last round.

"Clam down." Kage explained as he placed a hand on Kiyu's shoulder."We need to find whoever is the one truly in control of all of this."

"You're right." Kiyu answered and they continued on. The Dark Blades watched Kiyu. In a way, she was similar to them. She reacted to violence with more violence. And yet, they pitied her. She had a normal life, never had to worry about her next meal or if some digimon wanted their hides.

"Let's stop here." Frost shouted as they stopped. In front of them, was a marble fountain with a present on the edge. Kage walked over to the present and brought it over to them.

"Who's it from?" Bang asked as they looked at the tag.

To: The Dark Blades and Kiyu; From: Tigerra

"So she still does care about us, even after all these years." Kage responded as they ripped open the present. Inside were six cell phones and a burgundy and black D-3.

"I'm guessing the phones are for all of us and the digivice is probably for Kiyu." Briar added as they noticed the incoming crowd coming towards them.

"Ready to fight?" Kage questioned as Kiyu shook her head.

"I'm out of ammo." Kiyu explained as Frost grabbed her pistol. He promptly removed the magazine of the pistol and placed some weird gray capsule in it.

"This should work better." Frost explained as he hand the pistol back to Kiyu. She fired a shot off, causing a red laser to come out.

"Thanks." Kiyu answered as the crowd reached them and she released her grip on Salamandermon.

"Let's do this!" Ember exclaimed as the mob fired off their weapons. The Dark Blade promptly dodged as Kiyu shot off a few rounds.

"Why do you refuse to join the Despair?" One person accused as a grenade was chucked at him."You're the problem of this world!"

"The Despair?" Briar asked as vines impaled a few people.

"She is a great powerful girl who has shown us the truth!" A different boy added."She has instructed us to destroy in order to show the world the truth!"

"Okay then." Bang responded as Kage slashed a few guns apart with his kunai."Are we sure those people didn't time travel?"

"What do you mean?" Kiyu answered.

"I heard a rumor that teenagers were getting stupider and more gullible each year." Bang added.

"That isn't a rumor, that a fact!" Ember agreed as she lit a few people aflame.

"In this context, that make's sense." Kage remarked as the mob started to fall. In a couple of minutes, the rest of the mob was defeated.

"So now what?" Kiyu questioned as a person from the mob stood up.

"Do you really expect this will end soon?"

"Possibly?"

"Think again. This is only beginning and soon, you will be bowing down to The Despair!" Kiyu fired off one more shot, killing the boy.

"Let's go." Kiyu said and holstered her weapon...

She stood in front of the door, waiting. Feeling of Deja Vu filled her. She looked down at her hand. It was still of flesh and blood, just like the last five times she looked at that hand. The door. It was the only path left...


	9. The End pt 1: Flipping the Table

Chapter 9

The End pt. 1:

Flipping the Table

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Don't do it for someone else's sake. You should do it for your own sake.- Chiaki Nanami- Super Dangan Ronpa 2

TK watched Angel and Reapera play the game of chess. At least 30 minutes had passed since they were defeated by Matt and Tigerra. He had ordered them to attack, but the chess set had instantly distracted the two of them.

"Aren't you two going to maybe kill some people by the next century?" TK accused.

"Once are game of chess is finished." Angel answered as TK groaned. He then grabbed the chessboard and tore it up.

"No, you will start killing now." TK responded as Angel pulled out his scythe.

"Fine, Mr. Whatever-the-f***-you're-called." Reapera added as TK pulled out his D-3."Oh, I'm so scared!" She pulled out a pinwheel knife. As they said that, the girl from chapter 3 fell to the ground gracefully.

"Hi Takeru." The Girl greeted and bowed.

"It's TK, Hikari." TK explained as the shadow strolled down."You don't have to bow when you greet people." Hikari gave him a confused glance.

"What am I supposed to do then?" Hikari questioned as TK facepalmed and Angel laughed.

"You're supposed to say hi or a greeting along those lines, Hikari." Reapera explained as TK glared at her.

"Were you part of this conversation, Reapera?" TK shouted as he looked at her."No you weren't."

"I don't care!" Reapera responded as Hikari pointed her sniper rifle at her.

"I could easily fire my gun and kill you." Hikari explained, her middle finger on the trigger.

"I'm already dead, stupid." Reapera explained as Angel tapped TK's shoulder.

"What's wrong now?" TK snapped as Angel pointed at the group of girls approaching them."And that somehow a problem?"

"Well, I think they're vampires." Angel explained as the girls appproached them. They were all dressed in gray gothic outfits with two large fangs hanging out of their mouths. However, the first girl for some reason had long lime green hair and seemed out of it, as if she was looking for someone

"Let's kill them then!" Hikari shouted, pointing the sniper rifle right at the girls and fired. The bullet passed through three of the girl's heads, only for the wound to close instantaneously.

"Did you really expect that to actually work?" Angel accused as Hikari looked at him.

"Yes."

"You're firing lead, not silver!"

"What's the difference?"

"Silver is one of the few things that actually hurts vampires!"

"Well I don't care!" Hikari continued to fire. Angel quickly drew a chalk circle with all sorts of arcane symbols within it.

"Come Forth! Lilith, mother goddess of the dark and the demonic!" Angel shouted and slammed his hands down onto the circle. A few seconds later, a drunk nude succubus appeared.

**Lilith**

**Summon, Darkness**

**Angel: Lilith is a powerful godess said to have created all of demonkind or had a hand in there creation.**

"It's not a digimon, but who cares!" The Author responded as everybody stared at Lilith.

"Who allowed this guy to write this stuff?" TK accused as Reapera pulled out Angel's HDA.

"It says here to get a username for , you click the sign up button and fill in the required fields." Reapera explained as TK looked at her.

"Seriously?" TK questioned as his ."What are the requirements for A03?"

"You ask for an invitation on the site and a few days later, you're given an account."

"No wonder." He held his D-3 out, causing it to flash back.

**Patamon dark semi-warp digivolve too... Myotismon!**

"Like that's going to help." Angel remarked as he whacked the girls with his scythe. The girls shrieked, causing leathery bat wings to grow out of their backs.

"I don't think that's good." Hikari added as Lilith looked at her.

"Thnak uyo, mis captaon obvoius." Lilith responded and charged towards the girls.

Tomtation ov Lus!

A circle of purple flames then surrounded Lilith. She launched her hand forwards, causing the flames to spread to the girls.

"Thank you for this fire, mother." Girl #1 said as she lit Lilith aflame. The Succubi Goddess ran in circles for a good minute before disappearing.

"Some goddess she was, Angel." TK taunted as Reapera threw a couple pinwheel knives towards the girls.

"Well this is getting pointless." Hikari responded as she ran up and grabbed one of the girls."Who is the person you serve?!"

"I'm not telling!" Girl #2 exclaimed as she attempted to bite Hikari. Hikari pushed the girl away and smashed her skull in.

"Don't you think that was overkill?!" Angel accused as Hikari laughed.

"If you're not willing to bow down to others, you have no use in this world." Hikari explained as The Empress ran up to them. For some reason, she was getting way to close to Hikari.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" The Empress greeted as Hikari looked at her.

"So I'm guessing you're that girl from the future?" Hikari added as The Empress nodded.

"So you're that girlfriend of the idiot conqueror, then?" The Empress explained as TK glared at her. The two vampire girls quickly approached them.

"Let's make a deal, girls." The Empress explained as the girls looked at her. In her hands was some obligatory Halloween candy.

"Where did you get that candy?" Angel responded as he looked at the candy. It was a handful of wrapped licorice and those sour gummi bears.

"I robbed a store on the way here." The Empress answered as the girls gaze's hyper-focused on the candy."Tell me who your master is and I'll hand over the candy."

"Our master is the great and powerful, Izzy Izumi." Girl #1 answered as The Empress handed her the candy.

"See? That wasn't too hard." The Empress added as her HDA went off. She pulled it out and looked at the screen.

Time to make a choice, Empress.

What do you mean?

The Hunters are dead.

A picture of Ace and the other hunters impaled upon long spikes flashed on her screen.

I have given you what you've wanted. But now, you and your friends must make a choice.

As if I would do so.

Good or Evil, Katherine. That is the question you must decide on.

She looked down at the screen. Whoever hacked into her network, was trying to use her. Obviously, that had to be the answer to this. She looked over at Angel and Reapera. After all these losses, she was surprised they were so happy. They had went back to their chess match, as if what happen before didn't matter anymore. She looked down at the screen of her HDA

I have made my choice.

Good.

Find Izzy Izumi and convince him to stop.

What about TK and Hikari?

They'll be dealt with, so don't worry.

You're the mastermind behind this all, aren't you?

You're a very smart girl, Katherine.

Why are you doing this?

To make them all pay for getting their happy ending, while I have to live with my unhappy ending that never goes away.

Why?

Because I have been forced to watch you people ever since my birth. Now, I'm the one who holds the cards now.

"Are you all right, Empress?" Angel asked as The Empress removed her hood on her black cloak, revealing a teenage girl with

"It's Katherine now, Angel." Katherine explained as she shot TK and Hikari."Time to go."

"I thought we had a deal, whoever the f*** you are!" TK shouted as Vanessa laughed.

"I'm very flexible, TK." Katherine taunted as she, Angel and Reapera ran from them.

"Hey! Wait for me!" A voice shouted as the three of them turned. The vampire girl thing that Katherine had just bribed ran up to them.

"What do you want now?" Reapera accused as the girl flinched.

"I want to join you guys..." The Girl explained as Angel examined her.

"Why?" Angel questioned as The Girl pulled out a leather-bound tome.

"This is The Digital Tome, assassins." The Girl explained as Arachne, the boy and girl mentioned in chapter 6 ran up to them. The girl was dressed oddly, wearing a pink dress and matching ballet flats. Her skin had a slight shine as did her blondish brown hair that went down to her waist. Her elbows had some weird tattoo on each side of a brown outline of a circle on each side. In her hair, a matching pink bonnet. Her face had the name shine as her skin, except her yellowish brown eyes and pink lips that looked like someone had painted them on. The Boy was dressed in a blue toga and leather sandals. He looked like he had gone to hell and back with a grin on his face, judging from the countless scars on his exposed right leg and arms. And yet, he was as happy as he could be. In his hands, were a whole bunch of shopping bags.

"Are you all right, Empress?" The other girl asked as Katherine looked at her."Why are you even showing us your face?"

"I'm all right, Dolly." Katherine explained as she looked at Dolly."Because we're switching sides, call me Katherine now."

"To what?" Angel responded as Katherine took a deep breath.

"To the side of "Good", Angel." Katherine explained as Angel looked at her.

"And by good, you mean "Shadow the Hedgehog" good right?" The Boy questioned as Katherine nodded.

"However, no angst right?" Arachne added as Katherine.

"Yes Zeus, we're going with that." Katherine answered."But we're keeping our personalities."

"So can I join you guys?" The Girl questioned as Katherine and her assassins debated for a few minutes.

"Sure, if you can answer this question." Dolly explained."What do you bring to the team?"

"I am a skilled marksman with the crossbow." The Girl answered as Katherine watched her."Sadly, I don't have my bow on me at the moment."

"You're in." Katherine answered as everyone else looked at her.

"You're crazy!"

"We have only claims, no evidence at all!"

"So what?" Katherine answered as she held her hand out.

"What is this weird gesture you are making at me?" The Girl questioned as Dolly started to laugh.

"It's called a "hand shake", it what people do when they agree upon a deal."

"So I just reach for your hand and shake it?" The Girl asked as Katherine nodded. She then held out her hand and shook, agreeing upon their deal."By the way, I'm Lily."

"Well nice to meet you, Lily." Katherine greeted as she pulled out a pink and black D-3.

"Where did you get that?" Zeus responded as Katherine giggled.

"I pickpocketed it off TK's idiot evil girlfriend." Katherine explained as TK and Hikari ran up to them.

"Hand it over." Hikari shouted as Katherine watched her.

"You didn't say please." Katherine answered."So lets this restart this conversation over."

"Don't play dumb, you have it right in your hands!" Hikari responded as Katherine pulled out her left pistol, pointing it at the D-3.

"You wouldn't."

"I would, you little flower girl of a villain." She promptly fired, shattering the D-3. Weird energies flooded out and headed into their weapons. In Zeus's case, a pair of gauntlets appeared on his hands. For Dolly, a Catalan Garrote appeared in her hands. For Lily, a steel Chu-no-ku(continous crossbow) appeared. Angel, a double scythe. Finally Katherine, a pair of cutlasses similar to the ones she gave Ace.

"You little..." Hikari whispered as she swung her fist at Katherine. Katherine stood still, and knocked Hikari's fist back into her head.

"Let's go." Katherine responded as Dolly looked at her. They quickly ran to the nearest alleyway, with Hikari and TK not in pursuit for some reason.

"Your clothes have suddenly changed, Katherine." Dolly whispered and pointed at Katherine. Instead of her cloak, a burgundy kimono draped her body.

"Well that's interesting." Katherine responded as she started to fiddle with her cutlasses."But we need to find whoever this "Izzy Izumi" person is."

"We head to him then." Angel responded as he banged his scythe against the wall, causing a portal to appear."Let's go."

"You heard the man!" Zeus responded as the seven of them ran in. On the other side, they found themselves within some weird palace. Everything was clean, white and probably sterilized.

"Which way?" Dolly questioned as they looked around. They were in a hallway, one side leading to the left and the other side to the right.

"It's pretty obvious." Lily responded as she ran to the right, everyone else following right behind. The passage lead them a good two miles before finally opening up to the obvious destination, the throne room. Sitting on his throne, was Izzy Izumi being fed grapes by a vampire girl. His head promptly turned and laughed, noticing them.

"Who the hell are you people?" Izzy accused as he examined them."Oh wait, you're those "time travelers"."

"And what if we aren't?" Katherine taunted as Izzy laughed even harder.

"Then I'm a liar." Izzy answered."Science has already proved that I'm not."

"Why did you send those vampire girls after us?!" Angel added as Izzy continued to laugh.

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway, little Takeru." Izzy explained."This cycle is going to end in about an hour, almost all of the population of Odiaba has been converted into data anyway."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Zeus remarked as Izzy watched him.

"It means that soon, a new journey is going to begin and both worlds reset. A select few will still have their memories, while the rest are given new memories and identities."

"I won't allow you to do that!" Katherine shouted and stabbed Izzy multiple times through the heart.

"You're a fool. You'll have to do more than that to stop it..." Izzy answered as he went limp. A few seconds later, a cyan colored portal appeared on the right side of the room.

"Time to go, I'm guessing." Dolly responded as almost everybody ran over to the portal. Katherine just stood there looking at the corpse.

"Izzy Izumi, f*** you." Katherine whispered."I hope in your next life, an anvil falls upon you." She ran over to her teammates.

"Let's do this." Reapera whispered as they headed through.

"Are we almost there?" Matt questioned as he looked at Tigerra. The desert seemed to go on for forever.

"Yep." Tigerra answered as she stopped, allowing Waranamon and Gabumon to catch up to them. In the distance, a looming structure awaited. The upside-down pyramid, the home of Datamon...

Notes: A Catalan Garrote is strangling string with a spike at the end. As you strangle you victim, you impale them at the same time. The Chu-no-ku is a type of crossbow that allows it user to not have to load the crossbow manually. Also some announcements! First, the first three chapters of Hunters will be getting remade to be more inline with DA03. Two, Katherine and the assassins will be the protagonists for chapter four onwards on there. Three, The End will be five parts with the final one being heading into the dark ocean. While not very plot detail will be resolved, you'll just have to step out of your comfort zone in order to find the answers...


	10. The End pt 2: Monster

Chapter 10

The End pt 2: Monster

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Those who act by emotion are the easiest to master.-Airy, Bravely Default

Tigerra looked down at her pocketwatch. Already, it had ticked down from 3:00:00 to 1:30:30 and was rapidly going down at a fast pace. She placed it in her pocket. She would just have to deal with it.

"How much farther, Tigerra?" Matt shouted, causing Tigerra to turn.

"We're almost there, Matt." She answered as the four of them continued to walk.

"How long have you've been doing this, Tigerra?"

"A long time, Matt." Matt took a quick glance at her. She was definitely not telling the whole story to him, judging from her refusal to elaborate on things.

"Tell me the truth, Tigerra."Matt shouted causing Tigerra to stop."Who are you really?"

"That's complicated, Matt." Tigerra answered as they continued on. In the distance, the desert stretched on for what seemed like forever."It's a story for a different time." At that moment, Datamon's Pyramid came into view.

"Finally!" Gabumon exclaimed as they ran down the slope.

"Remember, we still have to get there first." Waranamon added as they continued to walk. Matt quickly ran over to Tigerra and attempted to tackle her.

"What is the mean of this?" Tigerra shouted as she wrestled with Matt.

"You refuse to give me answers, so I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" Matt responded as he teared at the cloak that Tigerra wore.

"So that is what you want then, fine by me." Tigerra answered and just laid there. Matt froze, allowing Tigerra to get up. "Since you're that curious about the truth..." Tigerra removed her hood, revealing the head of Jun Motomiya.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Gabumon remarked as Waranamon conked him over the head.

"How does this make any sense, Jun?" Matt accused as Jun laughed.

"Call me Deanna, Matt." Deanna answered as she allowed the cloak to fall off of her. Her usually spiky red hair had been straightened down to her knees. She wore a dark blue dress with the flame design on Davis's jacket embroidered on the top area. The dress went down to just below her knees, showing her blue knee-high heel boots. Her long nails were painted dark blue. Carved into her right hand, was the symbol of courage. Carved into her left, was the symbol of friendship. On her neck, was a dark blue collar with a silver tag. In the tag, was a silver piece of metal displaying a black cat face with purple eyes.

"Why are you wearing that collar? Matt questioned as they continued on.

"It's a constant reminder of Victoria's ownership over me." Deanna answered as the pyramid started to get bigger and bigger.

"What do you mean?"

"She saved me from being "permanently" deleted."

"Permanently deleted?"

"Due to a glitch in the system, Davis's DNA was accidentally used for the next cycle instead of mine. Nobody noticed and nobody cared."

The Pyramid was less than a mile away now. And yet, each step filling Matt with more fear. Maybe it was the truth about Jun, or who and/or what became of Sora.

"Cycle?"

"Your adventure is an example of this."

"Huh?"

"A cycle is a variable amount of time with a group of monitored humans/digimon having to deal with whatever the original digidestined came up with."

"Our live are controlled by five people that are just lounging about on their fat asses?!"

"No, they just watch what happens and record the data, sometimes intervening when necessary." They approached the entrance."If you're curious, we don't have enough time for a flashback."

"Darn it!"

"I could hear you guys anyway." A voice responded, probably ClockworkBiyomon. A tunnel promptly appeared in front of them.

"I guess she wants to meet us." Matt whispered as he stepped forward.

"Matt, wait!" Deanna shouted, almost immediately throwing some kunai into the tunnel.

"So Sora has brought us some new meat? Thank God." A different voice explained as many sets of red eyes appeared down the tunnel.

"Oh f***." Waranamon responded as Deanna pulled out her katanas.

"Indeed." Deanna answered as

**Gabumon warp digivolve too... MetalGarurumon!**

**Waranamon overdrive digivolve too... Mervamon!**

They started their way down the tunnel.

"Do you really expect us to just to let you through unharmed?" A voice exclaimed as a metallic snout snapped at them.

"What a stupid question to even ask!" Mervamon announced and smashed the snout with her broadsword.

"And yet it was asked anyway." Deanna added as the four of them ran.

**Metal Wolf Claw!**

As they walked farther down the tunnel, Matt constantly glanced back at Deanna.

"This is obviously too easy, even for our current situation." Matt thought and noticed the light at the end of the tunnel.

"You're right, Matt." Deanna explained and Mervamon turned towards him.

"What is the meaning of this, Deanna?!"

"Do you want to live forever, like Gabumon, Matt?"

"I would never want that!"

"You would finally get the chance to live a normal life, free from the cycle."

"You're working for ClockworkBiyomon, aren't you!"

"ClockworkBiyomon is one of Victoria's allies, even if the two of them don't truly see eye-to-eye."

"In other words, you used me!"

""Used" is such a strong word, Matt. I prefer "led"."

"It's still the same thing!"

"Mervamon, get the two of them ready for ClockworkBiyomon."

**Love Poison!**

Both Matt and Gabumon gazes immediately focused on Mervamon. Due to that, they failed to notice the poison coming out of Medullia, causing them to fall asleep.

"Well that worked." Deanna explained as she and Mervamon walked away."Now, time to head home." A purple portal appeared in front of them, allowing them through and disappearing away.

"What happened?" Matt thought, groggily opening his eyes. He and Gabumon were no longer in the tunnel. Someone had moved them, over to ClockworkBiyomon.

"Are you ready to transcend from humanity, Matt?" ClockworkBiyomon greeted as Matt watched her.

"Why?!"

"Because unlike the others, I still hold some love for you."

"And this is how you show it?!"

"Yes, also I don't care about your opinions!"

Matt shook his fist at her.

"If you want to defy me, do it."

**Gabumon warp digivolve too... MetalGarurumon!**

ClockBiyomon only yawned.

"Those Human Demon Lords put up more of a fight than you probably will."

"Who the f*** are those people?"

"Doesn't matter, let's fight!"

ClockworkBiyomon dashed forwards, poking at the air.

**Metal Wolf Claw!**

**Clockwork Twister!**

Both attacks launched from their users and eventually met, resulting in a big explosion.

"I think it's time to go, Matt!" MetalGarurumon shouted, only to be pulled towards ClockworkBiyomon.

"Time for you to take the next step, Gabumon!" ClockworkBiyomon exclaimed and bit down upon MetalGarurumon.

"Everything... feels... soooo... weird..." MetalGarurumon whispered as his eyes suddenly closed. Matt ran over to him and ClockworkBiyomon laughed.

"There is no saving him, Matt." ClockworkBiyomon explained."His transformation has already begun." MetalGarurumon then dedigivolved back into Gabumon. His fuzzy white fur hardened, becoming cold to the touch. His eyes, free from all emotion they once had. His claws became razor sharp and metallic, getting slightly bigger in size. Gabumon suddenly shot up, growing to the same height as ClockworkBiyomon. ClockworkBiyomon was then surrounded with a bright light. Once it disappear, in her place was "Sora".

"Why did you do that?" Matt accused as "Sora" laughed. She was dressed in the same outfit from when

"Because you'll trust me a teensy tiny bit more if I look like this." "Sora" explained as the two of them watched Gabumon. His arms has stretched, becoming much longer with more pronounced paws and claws. Gabumon's feet got a similar treatment. His reddish orange eyes grew slightly and teeth became metallic and razor-sharp. His golden horn dulled to a more metallic and silver color.

'Initiating "boot-up" program.'

"Gabumon" immediately sprang up and looked at "Sora".

"Master, What are your orders for me?" "Gabumon" requested and "Sora" patted his head.

"Matt, meet ClockworkGabumon."

**ClockworkGabumon**

**Rookie, Virus**

**"Sora": Like me, ClockworkGabumon is a clockwork digimon usually found in workshops. Its move's Clockwork Blaster and Clockwork Bite are extremely dangerous to humans, but thankfully I'm immune to the effects of Clockwork bite.**

"Well that was useless." Matt thought as he watched the two of them.

"Your turn now, Matt!" "Sora" shouted and ran towards him. Matt froze. This was his fate, and nobody was going to save him this time.

"Just get it over with, Sora." Matt whimpered as "Sora" reached him.

"So you're ready to take the next step, Matt." "Sora" answered and bit down on his shoulder. Pain surged through his body as he closed his eyes...

Screams were all one could truly hear in Odiaba. Some mad person was waving a high-powered sniper rifle around and supposedly "exorcising" the demons that lived among the people of Odiaba.

"Well, time to get to work." A woman thought as she headed towards the shooter. She wore a blue and white striped sleeveless tank top and tan pants. She then slammed her hands together and onto the ground, causing a portal to appear and some woman to pop out. The woman was dressed in a black catsuit with purple robes covering it. Two short bat wing and two long bat wings came out from her back. Her skin was quite pale, with purple eyeliner and eyes. Two black tails and two golden tails came out of her cloak. Within her geisha cut, was an elaborate golden headdress. Her feet were adorned with black sandals, showing off her long purple toenails. Her right arm and hand were covered gold while her left was bare and showed her long purple nails. "What's with the elaborate outfit, Lilithmon?"

**Lilithmon**

**Mega, Virus**

**?: Lilithmon is the Demon Lord of Lust. For some reason, clothes are considered optional most of the time in the Dark Ocean.**

"It was one of the rare occasions that I'm not allowed to walk around in my birthday suit." Lilithmon answered as they stated to run."So why have you summoned me back here to this putrid realm?"

"You're my partner." The Woman answered as the two of them ran.

"So, how are the children doing?" Lilithmon questioned as gunshots rang out, not that far from them.

"They're heading back down to you're realm." The Woman answered, pulling out some throwing knives.

"Then things are going to get interesting." Lilithmon responded as the shooter noticed them. It was a teenage girl, probably 15 or 16 years old. She was dressed in a red school top with a red tie and white sleeves underneath along with a red plaid skirt with small white lines. Long, dark brown hair flowed down from her head.

"Great. It's one of those Mages." The Woman muttered and threw multiple knives at the girl.

"Adeat! Pactio Activate!" The Girl shouted, a beam of light surrounding her. Her sniper rifle then turned into a big railgun.

"Don't think that's good." Lilithmon commented and the woman looked at her.

"Let's do this." The Woman whispered and dashed towards her opponent, knife in hand.

"Interesting... A former assassin." The Girl taunted and fired."With all the mess you daughters have caused, It was sooner or later you would show up."

"You're a mage, why do you even care about that?" The Woman accused, a hail of gunfire coming towards them.

"Darkness is not something you want to have as an enemy, am I right?" The Girl explained as The Woman slashed her multiple times."Especially when its trying to raise an army against its very creators."

"How do you know of this?" The Woman added as The Girl laughed.

"Because I am part of this army!" The Girl exclaimed and fired off the railgun, full auto."And you're an obstacle in the path!" The gunfire of the weapon knocked her back into the tree and Lilithmon disappeared.

"Where are my daughters, you b****?!" The Woman declared as The Girl laughed.

"Be patient, they'll be here soon enough, don't despair over it." The Girl taunted and then teleported away.

Notes:

If you enjoyed, please leave a like and/or a review! Hidden within this chapter is a link. This link will reveal what is to come after DA03…


End file.
